The Rise of Copper Wyvern
by wyvernmaster6335
Summary: When two Dragon Slayers with unique abilities arrive just in time to save two young ladies, they get drawn into the wonderful Guild of Copper Wyvern, and along with it, tons of exciting adventures. Join this new Guild as they take on Dark Guilds, enter the GMG, and tackle other quests... Mostly OCs...OC pairings...some CanonXOC...First Fanfic! Please R&R!
1. A Fateful Encounter

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic ever, and it's about a guild of OCs, but mainly focuses on six or seven main OCs. So if you like that kind of thing then this is the story for you! Read, Review(If you would be so kind, it really helps!)& most importantly ENJOY!**

* * *

"Get 'em boys! Ha ha! These babies will fetch a great price on the black market, or we could just give 'em to the Kingpin!", screams a brutish looking thug to his minions, who are on hog mounts, as they pursue two cloaked teenage girls through the woods.

The two girls flee into a heavily forested area as the thugs gain ground on them, and the first teenage girl looks at the other and nods as if to signal something to her. The girl who nodded instantly stops dead in her tracks, and flings her cloak from her body to reveal a beautiful, 17 year old girl of average height with cream colored skin. She has long, straight brown hair that falls just below her shoulder blades, the bangs of her hair were completely straight and fell to just above her emerald green eyes. Her outfit consisted of black dress shoes, thigh-high red socks, a red skirt of average length, a white button up shirt that is unbuttoned a little to reveal her cleavage, and a red scarf to match her skirt.

The second cloaked girl split off from her colleague as soon as she recieved the silent order, and led half the thugs away, but the boss and a few of his minions were all ready beginning to surround the girl with the red scarf.

"Why would ya do somethin' so dumb girl? You know your friend won't escape either, right?", proclaimed the Thug Boss as he began to signal to his other three minions to take their positions.

The girl began to ready herself for the upcoming attack, and motioned with her hand towards a small pouch with a key ring hanging from it. The Thug Boss, feeling a moment of pity, motions for his men to stand down, but his feeling of pity soon turns to lust as he begins to signal to the girl to calm down.

"Look broad, we don't wanna hurt you, and ya know what!",the thug started. "I'm such a nice guy that I won't even sell you or nothin'! You can join our family if ya want! We promise we're gonna take real good care of both of ya. So, why don't you just surrender, and we'll go find yer friend. C'mon! (_motions with his hand to the girl)_ Make it easy on yourself girly.", persuades the Thug Boss as he eyes up the girl with lust filled eyes, and almost begins to drool on himself.

"Heh. Broad. Girly... Such cute names coming from scum like you", the girl started. "You're just scum! I'm gonna show you who the girly is!", shouts the girl with the red scarf back at the Thugs; trying to hold back vomit from the thought of being around the grimey, stinky, hideous men. "And I'm gonna get rid of you losers for go-", continues the girl before she is interrupted by the sounds of screams in the distance.

Both the girl and the thugs look towards the woods where the other cloaked girl ran to, but their attention is brought back to them when the scream of a bandit is heard from the trees beside them. The body of a thug immediately falls from a tree near the Thug Boss, and from the same tree the shadowy form of a male figure jumps out of the tree, and lands directly in front of the girl.

The figure turns out to be a tall, 17 year old boy with a muscular build, slightly tan colored skin, and thick black hair that seemed unkept and fell to midway past his ears. The boy had messy bangs that slightly covered his eyes, which were jet black in color. He wore black shoes with white ankle socks, black cargo shorts with dozens of deep pockets, a white t-shirt with a horizantal black stripe across the chest, and a set of black fingerless gloves.

"Oh boy! Looks like I just made it in time! That guy was getting ready to shoot you with a tranquilizer, but I put a stop to that!", says the tan young man, turning to the girl,and shooting her a boyish smile as he does so.

The girl is completely dumbfounded, and backs up a little, trying to comprehend what just happened. The boy simply smirks again, and faces the thugs again while waving his hand back at the girl before saying, " Just stand back girly. I got these fools."

The tan boy takes off to attack, kicking up a small cloud of dust in the process, before the girl with the red scarf can even reply.

The girl, now red with anger, slams her foot to the ground, and shouts at the tan skinned boy," My name isn't girly! I wish you idiots would stop calling me that! And who are you anyway!"

The tan skinned boy drops from the sky upon his first target, who is a thug that is not ready for the sudden attack, and the tan boy lands a jaw breaking kick on the thug minion, sending blood and fragments of teeth from his mouth. The minion is knocked unconcious from the kick, and falls from his wild hog, which flees in the commotion.

Another of the thug minions focuses on the boy, and charges at him at full speed on his hog with a long, curved blade at the ready, but the boy easily dodges the strike. As the minion turns to make another run at the boy, the minion doesn't even realize what has happened. The minion looks in all directions, but can't find the boy anywhere. He doesn't realize the boy is standing behind him on his mount, and the tan boy pokes him in the shoulder. The minion turns around on instinct, and the tan boy crushes him with a left uppercut that sends him flying off his mount.

The boy, now in control of the hog mount, charges towards the last underling, who is cowering in fear after watching his two comrades be taken out so easily, and leaps from from the hog to send it smashing into the cowering underling.

The tan boy lands in front of the stunned girl, skidding to a halt as he does so, and smiles again as he happily replies to her earlier comment, "Then, what is your name, girly? My name is Ren.", says Ren extending his hand before continuing, "Ren Kazuya. Nice to meet you!"

The girl, still in awe, puts her hand forward to shake Ren's, and replies with a questioning look, "Um, my name is Melanie Russo, and I have to ask. Are you a wizard?"

"How did you know!?", exclaimed Ren, his eyes widening a little in surprise, and his smile growing wider. "You have a keen set of eyes missy...er..I mean Melanie. Yep I'm a wizard all right! _(points to his chest with his thumb) _So how about yourself?", he asked, a curious look on his face.

Melanie answers him by nodding, wondering to herself if Ren had even noticed the keyring at her side, but she snaps out it in time to realize the Thug Boss isn't waiting around anymore. She quickly grabs Ren by his shoulders, and forces him to duck as the curved blade of the Thug Boss swings just over his head; taking a few hairs in the process. The two wizards roll out of the way in a hurry when the Thug Boss follows up his attack by trying to trample them to death with his hog mount.

Ren and Melanie regroup beside each other, and Melanie pulls out her keychain, which has several silver keys and a few unique keys as well, but Ren puts his hand on hers to stop her from grabbing a key.

Melanie blushes slughtly when their hands come in contact, but immediately shakes his hand off hers, and yells, "Hey! Who do you think you are! You can't just tell me when to..." Melanie's anger immediately fades when she sees the determined look on Ren's face, and blushes slightly again becauses of this.

Ren, his face now hardened by conviction, looks at Melanie, and states, " Please. I have to take this guy out alone. I have to admit that we didn't just come here to save you guys. These thugs, if you wanna give them that much humanity, just got done with the massacre of an entire village. We were passing through, and happened to find a few survivors, who told us what happened. Even though we are currently on our way to try and join a guild, we felt we had to stop these bastards and put them in jail. So, I'm sorry, but this is kinda personal."

After speaking, Ren steps forward to enguage the barbaric Thug Boss, who is giving the young wizard a cocky smile as he rests his sword upon his shoulder, and Melanie doesn't even have time to respond. She can only watch the battle, but suddenly she begins to feel tremendous magic energy coming from Ren, and can't believe what she is seeing. The Thug Boss nearly wets himself when Ren is surrounded in a burst of light, and finally reveals his magic.

Several silver magic circles appear all over Ren's body, and as the brillaint light fades, Ren has now taken a dragonic humanoid form. He stands near eight foot tall with smooth black reptilian skin, huge dinosaur-like clawed feet, and thick long tail. The front of his torso is all white with sculpted, armor-like pectorals and abs, and he has large clawed hands with red tips on the claws. He still retains a humanoid head that resembles his face with long pointed ears that have white hair at the tips.

Ren looks directly at his opponent, who is now shaking with tremendous anxiety and terror in his eyes, and with a grizzled voice, Ren says, " Silver Dragon Secret Art: Mega-Rex Dragon Soul Takeover."

* * *

**Authors Notes: Well there you have it! The first chapter in a long story! Hope you enjoyed! R&R**


	2. Arrival in Meska

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was kind of short, but the next few chapters will be longer. On with the story!**

* * *

Both Melanie and the Thug Boss can't believe what they are seeing, and the Thug Boss succumbs to his fears as he begins to turn his mount around, but Ren doesn't let him get that far. Ren lets out an echoing roar, and slams his large, clawed fist into the ground towards the Thug Boss. The ground begins to split apart, creating a crevasse that steadily gets larger as it gets further away from Ren's fist and towards the fleeing Thug Boss

The Thug Boss thinks he has made a clean escape, but suddenly his mount is trapped inside a tear in the earth made by Ren's attack, and the Thug Boss is dismounted. He falls to the ground, letting out yelps of pain as he rolls several times until coming to a halt. The Thug Boss wearily lifts his head, and cries in fear when he sees the eight foot, dino-dragon creature stalking towards him.

Melanie can only watch in stunned silence, her one hand cupping her mouth shakily, and her other once again returning to her key ring. She doesn't even realize that she has begun to think out loud, stuttering, "J-Just...W-Who is this guy? I've seen Dragon Slayer Magic before, but nothing like this...How does he?"

"He is the Silver Dragon Slayer, son of Kameliana, the Silver Dragon.", states a calm, but dignified small feminine voice from behind Melanie.

Melanie turns around, and looks down to see a two and half foot tall exceed with all white fur aside from three small spots of light brown fur that start at her left eye and continue to just below her left cheek. The exceed wears a small blue skirt, and white button up shirt with only three buttons in the shape of fluffy balls, and carries a proportionate three pronged staff with a yellow, red, and blue crystal on each prong.

The exceed looks up at the confused Melanie, who has never seen an exceed up close, and for some reason Melanie is blushing bright pink and looks as if she will explode.

"Ahhhhhh!", screams Melanie in delight picking up the exceed in her arms to look at her closer. "You're soooooo cuuuuutttteee! What's your name! You've gotta tell me!"

The exceed, slightly irritated by being picked up by a stranger, pushes away from the excited girl, and prys herself loose enough to escape the overly excited girls clutches.

"My, my! Well that's one way to greet someone, I guess." States the exceed, who lands gracefully on her feet in a dignified manner as she brushes herself off.

"Erm, yes! Well anyway, my name is Sheeba Kazuya, and I'm the sister of that goofy oaf over there.", says Sheeba as she points to Ren, who now has the pleading Thug Boss held in the air by his shirt with only Ren's two fingers. She was worried slightly, not about Melanie, but Ren, who had used a full body takeover without fully mastering it.

"You're his sister?!", shouts Melanie questioningly at Sheeba, a bit thrown off by what Sheeba said.

"Shush, child! I have to keep an eye on Ren!", states Sheeba to the bewildered Melanie while waving her hand at her.

Sheeba looks toward Ren once again, a worried look starting to grow on her face, and thinks to herself, "(Why? Why, Ren? You haven't mastered the full-body takeover yet.)"

Both the girls are forced to look away as Ren pounds the man into the ground, beating him severely until he is no longer conscious, but he doesn't stop there. Ren's eyes have now turned a glowing, crimson red color, and starts to bear his vicious fangs, leading Sheeba to believe something has gone wrong. Ren picks the Thug Boss up by his throat, revealing that the villain's face is no longer recognizable due the the various gushing lumps on his crushed face.

Sheeba quickly rushes to Ren, who is seemingly out of control, and shouts, "No! No, Ren! You mustn't become like him!" Sheeba lands on Ren's shoulder, and after noticing Ren's mental state, she begins to tear up, crying out again, "Ren! Don't do this!"

Suddenly, the color of Ren's normal eyes return, and he seems to calm down before reverting to his human form once again. Ren looks to his feline companion with a soft look on his face, and pats her on the head after lifting her down from his shoulder.

"Thank you Sheeba." says Ren gratefully as he wipes the sweat from his brow. "I'm sorry I went that far, but he's still alive. I promise.", swears Ren to Sheeba, who has a skeptical look.

Sheeba walks over to check the condition of the Thug Boss, and after confirming what Ren said is true, she turns to Ren, "You need to work on your full-body takeover before you can use it! You know that, Ren! Jin has told you not to unless he was around! But you shouldn't be apologizing to me. I'm used to you and your brother's reckless behavior.", continues Sheeba as she motions to an astonished but slightly terrified Melanie, who is standing behind them.

Ren immediately realizes her state, and walks up to her to apologize, but Melanie has regained her composure. She puts her hand up to Ren's face before he can say anything, and with a serious look on her face and curiosity in her tone, she asks, "Didn't you say you were looking for a Guild? Which one, may I ask, are you looking to join?"

Ren gives her his trademark boyish smile, points towards the north of where they are standing, and replies, "We were looking far a guild in that direction, but I can't remember it's name." Ren puts his hand to his chin before continuing, "I think it was Copper Chicken...No...Maybe Bronze Chicken...Or Copper Bronze Chicken!...No..."

Melanie stares at Ren with a blank expression, sweat dropping from her forehead, and decides to ease the boy's thought process before he struggles too hard and has a meltdown. Melanie steps forward, putting her hands on her hips, and with a cool look on her face, she interrupts Ren saying, "Are you talkin' about the Copper Wyvern Guild?"

Ren jumps up in excitement, and gives Melanie the thumbs up before shouting in glee, "Yeah! That's the one! My big bro told me that we should join that Guild instead of one like Fairy Tail, Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale, or one of the big guilds like that 'cause they have room to grow, and could use a couple of great wizards like us!"

"Hey Mel, you wouldn't happen to know where this guild is, would ya?", asks Ren curiously, starting to get the hint that she may know something of the Guild.

"Girly,missy, Mel? Sheesh, you don't ever quit with the nicknames, do ya?', replies Melanie with an irritated look on her face, but she just sighs before lowering her sock enough to reveal a red guild mark shaped in the form of a Wyvern's Tail wrapped around an upward pointing spear.

"Does this answer your question? I happen to be a member of the guild, and another thing. What do you mean were not as strong as Fairy Tail, or Lamia Scale?!", shouts Melanie accusingly to Ren.

Melanie couldn't hide the truth from herself though. In actuality, their guild really wasn't that powerful. They only possessed about sixty members, and even though they had six S-Class wizards in their ranks, they had never made it past the preliminaries of the Grand Magic games once. They only received one, if any, S-Class quests per year, and only made enough jewel to barely keep the guild running.

Melanie, not realizing it, begins to get a sad look on her face, but quickly becomes aware of this, and tries to hide her frown before Ren or Sheeba notices.

Melanie is unsuccessful in hiding her momentary sadness, provoking Ren to ask, "What's wrong, Mel? I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask..."

Melanie immediately smiles, and trying to change the subject, she stammers out a quick reply, "Oh don't worry! I'm fine! Just lost in a thought...Forget what I said about the other guilds, but you said you had a brother, right? Well, I have a friend with me too. So, once we find them we can head to the guild, ok!"

Melanie gives Ren an encouraging smile, which causes Ren to smile back, and dance in joy as he begins to twirl around with Sheeba in his hands, laughing like a child.

Melanie can't help but laugh at Ren's childish enthusiasm, but stops herself to ask Ren again, "Do you happen to know where they are, though? I hear Dragon Slayers have a keen sense of smell."

Ren begins to reply to Melanie, but a cold, feminine voice rings out from behind the two wizards and exceed. "I do not need some strange boy sniffing around for me..."

Melanie, Ren, and Sheeba turn around to see two figures approaching them. One a young man slightly taller than Ren but not as muscular, and the other a girl slightly shorter than Melanie.

"Oh, cool! It's Lydia, and...I dunno who that is.", exclaims Melanie to Ren, who steps forward with a smile, seeming to recognize the young man.

"That's my big bro, Jin!", states Ren with his boyish smile as he gestures to the man on Lydia's left.

Jin waves to his brother in return as the light of the setting sun reflects off the bits of silver in his hair. Jin is Ren's 19 year old brother, who has cream colored skin, neat, completely straight dark blonde hair with a small amount of silver in it. His bangs, which fall slightly below his eye brows are pushed to the left side of his face revealing his dark brown eyes, and slender, good looking face. Jin wears iron-plated boots, brown khaki jeans, and a blue long sleeve shirt with an iron chest plate covering his torso. Strapped to his back is a long sword and a medium sized iron shield with a silver dragon's crest on the front of it.

Jin and Lydia regroup with Melanie, Ren, and Sheeba, and Ren is a little surprised by the team of girls they rescued. Melanie is so bright and cheerful , but all he sees in Lydia is gloom and depression.

Lydia was the polar opposite to Melanie in every way. She is a 18 year old with pasty white skin, long black hair that is kept into two long pigtails that fall to her shoulders. She has piercing, pale red eyes, and wears lipstick to match her eye color. She wears purple boots that have a spike on the front of them, black leggings under a purple skirt, a skimpy black tank top revealing her midsection that is underneath a longsleeve, see-through, black shirt. She also has a studded belt with a skull face buckle, and a pouch for her card deck attached to the belt.

Trying not to be rude, Ren extends his hand to Lydia as a greeting, but Ren notices sweat drop from Jin's face as he looks away. Lydia scoffs at Ren's handshake slapping it away while puffing her cheeks out.

"Lydia! What the hell! These guys saved us...I guess.", scolds Melanie at her friend Lydia, who now has her arms crossed and her nose pointed defiantley in the air.

Lydia puts her hands on her hips, and shouts at Melanie in her cold, harsh voice, "These guys didn't save us because we didn't NEED saving! We're both wizards, and these bozos rushed in and stole our targets to take our reward!"

Ren backs up, waving his hands back and forth in denial, pleading, "No,no! I-I swear we weren't tryin' to steal your money! How 'bout you guys still take the reward, and just show us where your guild is 'cause we wanna join...er...I mean if that's ok with you, that is."

Lydia's expression instantly goes from angry to surprised and then to her normal blank expression as she boorishly retorts, "Oh. Well why didn't you say so. You guys aren't so bad after all, I guess. Yeah sure, I suppose we can show you the way."

Lydia makes a thumbs down sign and sticks her tongue out before continuing to say, "You guys could really help us out too. Our Guild's kinda in the shitter right now if ya know what I mean."

"Lydia! You CAN'T say things like that about the guild!", scolds Melanie once again to Lydia while flailing her arms back and forth, and making a sour face.

Both Ren and Jin give fake smiles as sweat drops down their fore heads, and think to themselves in unison, "What a bunch of strange girls..."

Suddenly, the army shows up; beginning to arrest the thugs that Ren beat up, and the Captain of the unit walks up to the five wizards.

"I must thank you guild wizards for apprehending these vicious criminals. Here is your reward for doing so! Forty-Thousand Jewel as promised!", says the Captain with a chuckle as he hands the money to Melanie.

Everyone is confused as to who alerted the police until the captain kneels down to shake Sheeba's hand and say's, "And thank you, Master Sheeba! For alerting us and telling us where the criminals would be defeated!"

"Master Sheeba?!",questions Ren with a chuckle.

Even Jin, who rarely shows his emotions or speaks, aside from when he is fighting, smiles slightly at Ren's little joke. Sheeba glares at the two wizards, and point's her finger defensively, yelling, "Yes, Master Sheeba! What's so funny about that?! You two dunderheads would be lost in the woods, transporting bandits to a location you don't even know! So yes, Master Sheeba is a befitting title!"

Sheeba crosses her arms and turns her head from the two boys, who immediately start bowing, and chanting, "All hail Master Sheeba! All hail Master Sheeba!"

Sheeba grows furious, and snarls at the two boys, " SHUT UP, YOU TWO!"

* * *

The group of five wizards make their way to Meska, a small city located in southern Fiore, home to only one Magic Guild, but the city also has a Knight's Guild as well. As they approach the fork in the road revealing two signs, one to Meska, and one to Bruma, and the group takes the left path to head to Meska.

The group has been mostly quiet so far, only making small talk about the Guild or Magic every now and then. Melanie can't help but notice that Jin hasn't said more than a few words the entire time they have been together, and catches herself staring at the handsome young man, who has a look of disinterest on his face.

Jin looks back at Melanie, who blushes slightly and quickly looks away, and Jin resumes looking forward. Melanie thinks to herself, "(I wonder what Magic he uses? Is he like his brother? No...I doubt it, but they are brothers so it would be safe to assume their both dragon slayers. And...Why does he always look like he's in pain, or at least keeping something locked up inside.)"

"We're here. Welcome to Meska." , states Lydia dryly, interrupting Melanie's train of thought.

"Wow! This town is pretty at night!", exclaims Ren as he lets out a small chuckle and raises his hands in the air.

And Ren was right. The City of Meska was lit up by medium sized, floating jars filled with fireflies that lined the cobblestone streets. Most of the houses were all of the same style, plain but homely as well, and very few of them had the light on, which was normal considering it was almost midnight. The town center was lit up by a huge Sola Tree filled with dozens of fireflies, which could be seen from their location, and the lights from two larger buildings could be seen past there.

Melanie, noticing how late it is, turns to Jin and Ren, saying, "Well, it's late guys..._(Rubs her eyes)_...Maybe we should meet at the town centre tomorrow, and continue this then. I doubt anyone, including the Master is there anyway."

"I agree. We should do this tomorrow when your Master is there. I would like to meet him. I have heard great tales of his bravery.", replies Jin, which surprises everyone because it is the first full paragraph he has spoken all night.

"Cool! Sounds good, guys. Thanks for helping us today! We'll make sure you guys get in. Promise!", says Melanie with a smile as she and Lydia turn to go the other direction from where Ren, Jin, and Sheeba are going.

"All right! See ya tomorrow!", replies Ren with a smile as the wizards part ways.

And with that, the group of wizards part ways, and Melanie can't help but to look back at the people she believes can save their Guild. Lydia notices her best friend's worried expression, and pokes her in the side, causing Melanie to flinch and laugh a little.

"What was that for!", questions Melanie to Lydia, putting on a serious face after hurridly putting a stop to her laughing.

"Don't worry so much, Sis!" encouraged Lydia to Melanie with a smile.

Lydia hardly ever smiled...ever. Unless she was being sarcastic she never smiled; even around her other friends. But Melanie was different. She had accepted Lydia right from the start, and not like the others, who only seemed to accept her because of Melanie being her friend. Melanie took the role of her big sister in a way; even though, Lydia was a year older than her. Lydia often calls Melanie "sis" when there are no people so as not to break her cold outwardly appearance.

"I'm sure those guys will be a great addition to our guild! Especially after what that Jin guy did to those thugs!", reassures Lydia to her friend with a cool look on her face.

"What did he do?", questions Melanie to Lydia with a longing curiosity in her eyes.

"Ha,ha! Well, looks like we're at the apartment! Let's get some rest, and I'll tell you tomorrow!', and with that Lydia races in their apartment; not giving Melanie a chance to respond.

Melanie can only stand there with an angry look on her face, and an outstretched hand where Lydia was standing. Melanie just sighes and goes inside her house, waiting to leave the surprise for tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Next Chapter is where is starts to get good, I promise. Just more Main OC intro's this chapter, but more action will come.**


	3. The Master's Test

**I know the story has been kind of slow starting, but give it a chance! I promise action is to come. Maybe this chapter...*hint* *hint**

* * *

"WOO! HOO!", shouted Ren in childish joy as he leaped from the entrance of the Inn, and into the bright morning sun.

"Oh, come now! Stop being a child, Ren!", scolds Sheeba to Ren, not wanting to deal with his immature antics so early in the morning.

Ren looks at Sheeba with a boyish smile while shadow boxing in place, and responds, "I can't help it, though! I'm super pumped up to get into this Guild! Then, we can do all kinds of cool missions and stuff!"

"Not to mention we will be able to form a base to search for our parents.", states Jin as he walks through the entrance of the Inn to join his siblings.

"So, let's get going then! Off to meet Mel and Lydia!", exclaims Ren while pointing towards the direction of the town center, and racing off on his own.

"Well, there he goes.", states Sheeba flatly while sighing, and putting her hand to her face.

"Yeah, let's follow him though. At least he's going in the right direction this time.", replies Jin with a light smile on his face.

Sheeba smiles and nods in agreement as they both start heading towards the town center as well. Sheeba was happy. She had not seen Jin in such a good mood at the start of the day in a long time, and was just glad to be doing something with Jin and Ren that made them both so happy.

As Ren, Jin, and Sheeba approach the Copper Wyvern Guild Hall, located slightly past the town center, they see two familiar female figures in front of the Guild waiting for them. Ren smiles when he gets sight of Melanie waving to him, and Lydia with her arms crossed, looking away in disinterest.

"Hey you three! Glad you could make it!", greets Melanie to her possibly new guild mates. "Hope you're ready! 'Cause today you both join The Copper Wyvern Guild!", continues Melanie as she motions towards the Guild Hall behind her.

The Guild is a three story rectangular building made of wood and copper with several rectangular windows. On the top of it, the guild bears a banner with it's crest, and the roof's edge is lined with several copper statues of Wyverns.

"Yahoo!", shouts Ren while jumping around, and hugging Sheeba, who is not over-joyed to have Ren hugging her.

"Shall we go? Ren? Sheeba?", says Jin with a gleeful smile, one that he has not shown for awhile, while motioning towards the guild hall.

Both of his companions nod, Ren a little more eagerly then Sheeba, but the group of five wizards walk up to ,and enter the Guild after pushing open the two huge copper doors.

All at once, Ren, Jin, and Sheeba are overwhelmed with the smell of Copper as soon as the doors opened. The guild hall was rectangle in shape, and consisted of two, visible floors and one not visible. Eight copper pillars, four on each side, seemed to lead you through the guild. The pillars, decorated with fine embroidering, lined both sides of a large red carpet path that leads you to the bar at the back of the guild. The floor was a mahogany colored hardwood floor that led up the two spiral staircases at the center of the guild, and up to the second floor. To the left of the entrance, where a few wizards were resting or socializing, was a lounge area with several couches and armchairs, and several card tables and pool tables. To the right of the entrance was what seemed like a small dining area with a kitchen towards the back, but the main attraction was the large, square, job request board located near the wall.

At the center of the guild hall was a large, round, copper coated fireplace surrounded by several round tables, where a few more wizards were eating a meal or socializing. At the back of the guild, underneath a dazzling, diamond and copper chandelier was the bar that seemed to only be occupied by the bartender and two older looking wizards at the time.

Ren couldn't see the second floor, but was all ready impressed by the guild, exclaiming, "Whoa! Look at this place, Jin! It's totally awesome!"

"Yes I agree, Ren. The craftsmanship is so intricate on the pillars. It depicts a story of a man defeating a wyvern across each one.", agrees Jin with Ren as he mulls over the pillar next to them.

"Yep, this is home away from home! Right, Lydia!?", calls Melanie to her friend, but turns to notice Lydia has all ready gone to the request board, and is looking over jobs.

Before Melanie can get angry with her overly rude friend, a soft and gentle, male voice interrupts her, and surprises all of them.

"I'm glad you like the guild hall so much. It makes me happy to hear such fond compliments of my craftsmanship.", says an elderly man to the four wizards as he walks towards them down the red carpet from the guild center.

The man was elderly, probably in his seventies or so. He was fairly tall with a frail build to him, had pale white skin, and had long, scraggly white hair that fell to the bottom of his neck. He had pure white, milky eyes, showing that he was blind. His thin, almost white lips were below his crooked, pointy nose, and he had many wrinkles in his face. He wore brown slip-on shoes with royal blue socks, royal blue pants with a brown belt, and a white shirt underneath a royal blue robe with silver trim. He also carries a simple oak walking staff to help balance on what seemed to be a bad right leg.

As he reaches the wizards, he looks towards Melanie and greets her saying, "Ah, I'm glad that you and Lydia have returned safely. And who are your friends, if I may ask."

Melanie returns the man's greeting, saying, "Thanks, Master!", she motions to the others before continuing, "Guys, this is Saelin Shivern, Master of Copper Wyvern Guild. And he's the one that pretty much runs the place; so, I won't beat around the bush."

Melanie turns to Master Saelin, almost confident he will accept Ren, Jin, and Sheeba, asking, "So how 'bout it, Master? These guys would like to join the Guild, and I can vouch that they are strong for sure!"

Master Saelin looks at the two young men and the exceed while rubbing his chin, and replies, "Ah, yes. I had sensed some different magic energy yesterday. So, it was these two individuals, I see."

Jin was surprised by the master's statement, thinking to himself, "(No way! He sensed that battle from miles away. Just who is this guy?)"

Noticing the look on Jin's face, Master Saelin continues, saying, "Well, I have no problem accepting them. I can tell these three are upstanding individuals with some powerful magic. But, I would like to see their magic for myself. I have never sensed magic aura's like these two's _(Pointing to Ren and Jin)_, and would like to see it for myself."

The two brother's are surprised by his remark, but Ren interjects, saying, "Are you sure, old man. You're blind, and seem weak. But OK! Here I come!"

Without warning, and before anyone can stop him, Ren recklessly jumps into the air to attack Master Saelin. A silver magic circle appears in front of Ren, and his arm passes through it, transforming into a stone dragon's arm and claw. Before Ren even get's close, in a flash of strength and agility, Jin grabs Ren, and pin's him to the ground.

Jin whispers in Ren's ear, "You're lucky I stopped you or he would have annihilated you, you idiot!"

Jin stands quickly, bows towards Master Saelin, and apologizes, "I'm sincerely sorry for my brother's actions. He can be rather _enthusiastic_ sometimes." Jin shoots a glare towards Ren, who doesn't seem to notice, so Jin continues saying, "But I have a proposition for you about what you said about testing our magic. How about you and I have a quick spar outside in order for you to see what a Silver Dragon Slayer really is."

At this comment, the entire guild goes dead silent, and all the present wizards begin to focus on the Master and Jin.

Master Saelin rubs his chin in deep thought before his face turns soft, and he smiles saying, "Well that sounds good, m'boy!" The Master scans the guild for other worthy challengers, but turns back to Jin, saying, "Yes, there doesn't seem to be anyone that can stand up to you that is here right now; so, it will have to be me. Come, let us head out to the courtyard where we may have some space."

Melanie's ears we're still ringing from what she had just heard, and she couldn't help saying out loud, "What?...H-He's gonna fight the Master. That's CRAZY!"

"Ahh, no way! That guy's old and feeble, and Jin's super strong. Trust me!", exclaimed Ren to Melanie while giving her a thumbs up before being whacked on the head by Sheeba.

Sheeba landed, and gave Ren a patronizing look, saying, "Don't be disrespectful. That man is a Master, and former Wizard Saint! He possess a magic like no other!"

Melanie had shaken off her shock, and added, "Yeah, she's right. The Master has a Magic known as Sacred Element Magic. It's a combination of the five great elements: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Lightning. He managed to combine all five into one new element that he only has himself. It's what he used to defeat the Great Wyvern, Tybolg, all those years ago."

Ren seemed to be un-phased by the whole conversation, and smiled confidently, replying, "Yeah, that's great and all. But, me and Jin have a magic that no one else has either. Trust me it's gonna be a good one!"

The four wizards, now including Lydia, who rejoined their party, all gather around the courtyard, where Jin and Master Saelin are facing each other. The courtyard was of simple design. It consisted of a small garden with a chicken coop next to it, and a few small flower gardens, but was mainly a few acres of uncultivated land that stuck out from behind the guild.

Master Saelin has abandoned his staff and robe, and now wears a brace on his right knee. Melanie is surprised to see that all twenty or so wizards that were at the guild have gathered as well to see the fight, but Melanie _isn't_ surprised when she sees someone all ready setting up a betting stand.

"Oh boy! I can't wait! Jin's gonna rock 'em and sock 'em! That old man doesn't stand a chance!", shouts Ren both excitedly and defiantly as he points towards the match area.

"Sit down, you idiot! Stop drawing so much attention to yourself! You haven't joined the guild,_ YET_!", scolds Sheeba to Ren as she pulls on his pant leg, trying to get him to sit down.

"Well here we go...", said Melanie shakily, anticipation and anxiety in her gut, as she watched as the battle was about to commence.

On a grassy plain, not far from where the onlookers sat, Jin and Master Saelin were facing each other, and preparing to start as slight traces of magic energy begin to gather around them.

"Are you ready?", asks Jin, a fierce look of determination on his face, to Master Saelin.

"As an old, blind man, I'm going to allow you to make the first move.", replied Master Saelin with a sly grin on his face, no fear at all in his voice.

"Ok, then.", Jin muttered with a confident smile before a silver magic circle appears beneath him.

Jin becomes wrapped in a silver light that seems to take away his clothing. A flash of brilliant silver light explodes outward from Jin, and echoing from the light, Jin's voice shouts, "Silver Dragon Secret Art: Silver Dragon Requip! Armor of the Topaz Dragon!"

As the light fades, Jin stands before the crowd, who is in awe all ready, in topaz colored studded leather pants, but where the studs should be there are several topaz jewels instead. He has white, pointed shoes that curve upwards at the toe, on his torso he is wearing only a topaz colored, sleeveless, scaled, battle garb that leaves his chest exposed, revealing his hardened body underneath. He wears two white, leather gauntlets that have glowing topaz in the palms of them, and around his forehead he wears a white headband with another glowing topaz in the middle of it.

Master Saelin smiles, saying, "Amazing. A requip mage that can change armors. I hear there are only a few of those around, and a Dragon Slayer to boot! This will be a fun exercise for these old bones. Come!"

The Master motions for Jin to come at him, and Jin smiles as the Topaz on his headband begins to glow brightly. Jin raises his hands in air, and topaz colored magic circles appear out of each hand, charging lightning into them. In a burst of orange lightning that surrounds his body, Jin rushes for the Master at blinding speeds. In a flash, he is behind the Master, and strikes with his fists, that being his only weapon. To Jin's amazement, Master Saelin easily dodges the attack with a graceful duck and dodge, and puts some distance between them.

But Jin's not done yet! Gathering the remaining lightning around his body into his fists, Jin shoots six bolts of lightning from his fists, shouting, "Topaz Dragon Secret Art: Tracer Lightning!"

The six lightning bolts speed towards Master Saelin, converging on him, but the Master easily dodges once again by leaping into the air. To the Master's surprise, the six bolts rebound off the ground, and continue to head straight for him.

Jin, looking at the Master from beneath him, smiles confidently as he proclaims, "This isn't ordinary lightning. This lightning locks onto a specific magic signature, and doesn't stop until it reaches it's target. Good luck dodging in the air!"

Master Saelin realizes he is airborne, and cannot dodge the attack, and with a serious look on his face, the Master shouts, "Sacred Element Sphere, Activate!"

With that, Master Saelin becomes wrapped in a cloak of majestic, golden magic energy that expands into a rapidly rotating sphere, and sends the six bolts off in different directions. The lightning bolts explode upon impact; leaving craters in the places where they landed, but judging by their locations, were directed away from the on looking spectators.

As the Master levitates softly onto the ground, his aura disappears, and he smiles, saying, "That was pretty good, but are you ready for round two?"

Jin smiles back, responding to the Master's taunt, "Able to block the attack, and send it out of the way of the guild members, huh? That's pretty good. What else ya got!"

As the two wizards prepare to take each other on again, several spectators are watching in awe at someone who is actually able to keep up with the Master. In the crowd of people, Ren is cheering wildly with the others, while Melanie looks on in disbelief.

She cannot help thinking to herself, "(How's this possible? For a second there, the Master looked like he actually had to try to block that attack! Just who are these two guys called Silver Dragon Slayers?!)"

Melanie's thoughts were interrupted by a huge explosion of golden, fiery energy, and the crowd going wild in shock and surprise. As she looked back down, she saw Jin dash from the fire requiped in a red, plate mail armor with a helmet that bears a fire symbol crest on its helm.

Jin dashed forward with his two handed claymore, and as he approached Master Saelin, his sword began to burst flames from the blade. With a mighty shout, Jin brings the sword crashing down on Master Saelin, screaming, "Take this! Fire Chasm Strike!"

Master Saelin activates his Sacred Aura to stop the attack, and as the fiery blade meets with the golden aura, a chaotic explosion of flames and golden energy burst, and spiral upwards into the sky!

The crowd goes crazy, cheering in excitement, but Melanie is a little taken aback by the raw power unfolding in front of her. Ren puts his hand on her shoulder, saying, "Don't worry. They'll be all right."

With that, Melanie calmed back down, and looked back to the fight, where Jin had requiped to his normal armor, and was readying to attack the master again.

"Fire Emperor Armor, huh? That's not a dragon armor. So, you can do regular requip magic too? That's very impressive.", calls the Master to Jin, marveling at his wide array of magic.

"I'm glad you're impressed, but I'm just getting started.", responds Jin with a confident look on his face.

"Oh, I have no doubt m'boy, but this fight is beginning to drag on, and this old man is getting tired.", regressed the Master after Jin's reply. "But how about you show me you're true power.", he continued, a small smirk on his face.

Jin simply shrugged at this, "If that's how you want it, but I can't reveal my strongest armor. That might destroy the city, but what I can show you is one of my top five.", he replied, perplexed by seeing the Master's true strength as well.

Jin began to glow with the same silver energy for his dragon requip, but it suddenly became violent, and swirled into an azure blue flame vortex around Jin. The sky became dark as the vortex swirled, growing larger and larger, until it seemed to touch the sky. The blue flames were so hot that even the spectators began to feel them from their seats several yards away.

From the vortex, Jin's voice was hoarse from the overflowing power, and echoed through the sound of the flaming vortex of magic energy, "SILVER DRAGON SECRET ART: SILVER DRAGON REQUIP! ARMOR OF FLAMING CREATION, AZURE DRAGON ARMOR!"

The vortex snapped away instantly, much to the relief of the sweating spectators, and revealed that the ground was scorched underneath Jin. Jin's armor had changed all right! He was dawning an azure blue, heavily plated armor with two katana's crossing on the back. The armor was of samurai design, but looked to be almost futuristic due to it's sleek armor design, and the brightly glowing azure colored gem in the center of it. The gem was glowing so intensely that it could possibly blind someone if they looked directly into it.

Jin slowly drew his katana's from their sheathes, and for good reason. As soon as he drew the swords, a burst of azure colored flames surrounded him, swirling up into the sky. It almost looked as if Jin wouldn't be able to control the power, but he managed to condense the spiral of blue flames into his swords.

Jin let out a sigh of relief, looking at Master Saelin, and saying while wiping the sweat from his face, "That's always the hard part, but I'm ready. So here I come!"

Jin bursts off towards the Master, who envelops himself with an erupting ball of rotating Sacred Energy, and leaves a trail of azure blue flames behind him. The air seemed to cackle with anticipation of the two approaching powers, and every spectator was dead silent, not daring to make a sound as the battle was about to make it's climax. Melanie couldn't help but close her eyes...

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow! A lot of fun writing this one! Let me know what you think! Finale of the fight on next update!**


	4. The First Mission!

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took a couple days to upload,but this next chapter took awhile to write(Over 6,500 words Wow!). I managed to finish earlier than expected though, and for the fun of it, wrote another chapter as well. Two Chapter Upload! But anyway...On with the story!**

* * *

Melanie awoke lying in her bed after the shimmer of the morning sun crept through her window, and onto her bed. Melanie, wiped her eyes groggily, and got out of bed, stretching as she did so. She went to the shower, and as the hot water began to fill the bathroom with steam, she couldn't help thinking about the crazy fight between Jin and the Master the day before at the guild.

* * *

_~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~_

_ Jin's dual katana's, swirling with azure flames, met with the Master's orb of Sacred Element Energy, and Jin grunted as he pumped more magic energy into his blades, causing them to erupt in chaotic azure flames. Jin begins to slowly push the Master back, but suddenly, he is stopped dead in his tracks._

_ Jin realizes something is wrong, but is struggling to look up under the strain of holding the Master's attack at bay, and thinks to himself, "(What's going on?!...I thought I had him...)"_

_ Jin's whole body begins to tremble under the stress of a great power, and his blades start to crack. Jin is finally able to lift his head up to see that Master Saelin has started levitating slightly, and that his eyes, mouth, and nose were emitting golden rays of energy as his power began to overflow out his body._

_ In a matter of split-seconds, a gigantic, dome shaped explosion of blue and gold magic energy triggers; engulfing both wizards, and then suddenly retracts, sending a shockwave outwards that knocks over all of the spectating wizards. The spectators quickly scramble to get back up in order to see which of the wizards has won the fight, but the explosion has created a large cloud of smoke and dust that is masking everyone's view._

_ Melanie was utterly stunned at this point. She had her hand covering her mouth in surprise, and her hair was a mess from the shockwave of the explosion. Her hair being a mess would normally drive her nuts, but that didn't matter to her right now. She couldn't take her eyes off the smoke cloud, and was completely speechless. Although, there were some who were not so speechless._

_ "AWESOME! That was totally AWESOME!", cried Ren in astonishment at the battle's climax. "Wow! I haven't seen Jin go all out like that in awhile, now! But I wonder who won? I gotta know. Go away, stupid cloud!", whined Ren childishly, frowning as the anticipation began welling up in his gut._

_ "Would you just calm down, all ready! The cloud will disappear shortly. Just hold your horses!", chided Sheeba to Ren, now having lost her patience with him for the day. Sheeba quickly glances back towards the now fading smoke, pleading, "I just hope they're both ok. That was a terrifying battle."_

_ A small gust of wind slowly cleared away the remaining smoke, revealing two figures, one kneeling in front of another. Jin was the one kneeling in front of the Master, who didn't look too stable himself. Jin appeared to be fine, minus a few cuts and bruises, but his armor was in tatters, with his pants section being the only part remaining._

_ "Damn... I think you got me.", says Jin in a low, soft voice to Master Saelin as he raises his head to look at the Master._

_ Master Saelin begins to tell Jin it is all right, and he and his family will be accepted, but can only laugh when he sees Jin's face, which is brimming with happiness._

_ "But that was a great fight!, continues Jin, picking up from where he left off. "I haven't got a good work out like that for awhile now. I'm pretty beat though, Master. How about yourself?"_

_ "Well...I'm kind of...", starts Saelin before starting to lose his balance._

_ Jin gets his answer when the Master turns pale, and falls to the ground without warning. The Master lets out a chuckle as Jin hurries to catch the falling man in his arms._

_ "Yep! I would say I'm 'beat' as well.", replied Master Saelin, letting out another chuckle. "I doubt I'll be able to move for the rest of the day. Ha! And you said that was one of your top five armors?", asked Saelin with laughter and a slight amount of intrigue in his voice._

_ "Yes sir. That one was actually my forth strongest Dragon Armor..." responded Jin, now a little bit calmed down from the battle; while, looking down at what was left of his tattered armor. "...But, I doubt I'll be using this one for quite some time.", continued Jin, a slight smile running across his face as he scratched the back of his head._

_ Jin couldn't be upset, and in fact, he was not worried at all about his priceless armor. He could fix the armor over time with the armor crafting skills he had been taught by Kameliana. While looking up in the crowd at Ren and Sheeba, Jin thought to himself that he had finally done it. He found a Guild where they could start anew, and make a difference. A place with kind hearts, and an even kinder Master. A place where he could watch his siblings grow into great wizards like he was. And most importantly...a place where they could call home._

_ The Master notices Jin's almost relieved expression, and if he wasn't mistaken, a small tear forming in Jin's eye. The Master couldn't help but smile himself, and rest his hand upon Jin's arm._

_ "So did you find out what you needed to know from sparring with me, my son." asked Master Saelin, his normal soft expression returning to his face._

_ "Yes... This is a great guild you have here, and I'm glad to see that you live up to your legend, Master.", stated Jin as he wiped the tear from his eye that had started to form, not wanting the Master to see. "I can't help but feel relieved to have a place where Ren and Sheeba can grow, and live happily.", replied Jin as he continued to look upward into the cheering crowd at Ren, who was all ready making friends with a few other wizards. _

_ "You really adore them don't you Jin? I'm glad to see that you have that type of bond. It brings joy to my heart. I'm delighted in saying that all three of you will be a great addition to our family here at Copper Wyvern.", said the Master as he turned his head to realize they had run out of time to talk._

_ The crowd of people had all ready begun running towards them, and as they arrived, the wizards hoisted them both into the air, cheering as they carried them back to the guild..._

_~~~~FLASHBACK END~~~~_

* * *

Melanie exited the bathroom fully clothed in her normal outfit, and prepared to head to the guild with Lydia to meet up with her new guild members. Melanie was especially excited today because the day before, the Master, after regaining his strength, asked her and Lydia to bring Jin, Ren, and Sheeba to the guild for a surprise welcoming party. She could not wait to get there, and hurried down the stairs to find Lydia waiting for her with a dull expression on her face as usual.

"Well, don't you look excited.", stated Lydia sarcastically to Melanie, who was humming as she came down the stairs. "I don't see why we had to be the ones to bring them to the guild. We barely even know them. And now we can't even take jobs today because the Master said we couldn't.", she complained, a slight amount of irritation in her voice, as she checked to make sure she had everything she needed for the day.

"Oh c'mon Lydia, it'll be fun!", exclaimed Melanie to Lydia, trying to persuade her friend to enjoy the day. "Besides, we have our rent covered for this month all ready, and when's the last time we had fun. And trust me. You could _REALLY_ use some fun.", mocked Melanie to Lydia playfully as she let out a small giggle.

Lydia returned the comment with a blank stare causing Melanie to throw a comedic tantrum; while, flailing her arms, and stomping back and forth.

"Ok, ok! We'll take the day off! Sheesh!", retorted Lydia as she couldn't help but smile at her goofy friend.

"See, that's more like it! I just knew you wanted to have fun too!", chimed Melanie, noticing the smile form on Lydia's face.

They exited their apartment, locked the door, and headed off to the town center to meet the new members. Melanie liked her apartment, which was a small, plain two bedroom cottage with the only feature separating it from the rest being a pink doormat and window garden in front. Apartments in Meska were hard to find, and expensive if you managed to find one available. The only reason they were able to afford the one they had was because the Master had foreseen the problem of overbearing rent for the wizards of his guild, and decided to purchase the entire street they lived on, which consisted of about thirty houses.

They made their way to the town center, where Jin, Ren, and Sheeba were waiting for them with curiosity and confusion on their faces. That is, all except for Ren, who was simply looking at the guild mark on his right shoulder with wide grin on his face.

"(That's what I like about him the most, I think. He's always smiling, and so happy and carefree all the time. And Sheeba's so firm and composed, and somehow manages to take care of all three of them. And can't forget Jin, who may very well be the strongest wizard in the guild all ready. I can tell that I'm going to like having them around)", thought Melanie to herself as she and Lydia finally reached Ren, Jin, and Sheeba.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry it took so long, but we finally made it.", said Melanie, smiling and waving as she met up with her new guild mates.

"Yeah, sorry. This person decided to take a forty minute shower this morning.", interjected Lydia with a dry tone in her voice. "I dunno know what took so long, but she was probably just having some weird fantasy about one of yo-", started Lydia again before an embarrassed and blushing Melanie punched her in the side.

Even Jin, who normally had good composure when it came to most things, had to turn his head as he began to blush at Lydia's perverted comment.

"I don't get it... Anyway, so are we headin' to the guild or not? We are, right?", asked Ren with longing on his face, seemingly unphased by Lydia's comment.

"Er...Yeah. We'll go-", replied Melanie, still blushing from Lydia's words, but before she can even finish, Ren bursts off towards the guild in joyous excitement.

"Wait! We have to go...together...", cried Melanie with an outstretched hand as Ren left a cloud of dust in his wake.

"Don't worry, child. He's like a dog. He'll just go to the door, and wait, trust me.", stated Sheeba, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice as she started to follow Ren's dust cloud.

"Yeah, don't worry. He's always got that much energy. All-the-time.", added Jin as he followed Sheeba, the same look of exhaustion on his face as Sheeba.

Melanie noticed that both Jin and Sheeba had dark circles under their eyes, and were walking somewhat slow. This was because Ren had kept them up all night with his grand illusions of fame and fortune, and they only got about three hours of sleep. Ren never seemed to run out of energy, and could probably go a week without sleeping before he was tired. Still, Melanie could only laugh slightly at the unique siblings they had met two days before, and was sure they could turn the guild around.

"Let's go Melanie. And stop fantasizing about those two. You're starting to look like a pervert.", blurted Lydia to Melanie as she followed the others.

Melanie snapped out of her thoughts, flushed with anger, and stomped her feet shouting, "I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

* * *

As the group approached the guild, they saw Ren awaiting them, and it looked as if he was ready to jump out of his skin in anticipation. When they reached Ren, they noticed he seemed to be slightly angry, and he had his arms crossed.

"What's wrong now, Ren?", asked Sheeba in a dry tone to Ren, who was almost skulking now with a dark aura flowing from him.

"They locked me out. It's not fair! What did I do?", pouted Ren in a childish way as he kicked his foot across the ground.

Melanie couldn't help feeling sorry for Ren, who had never looked so sad before. To her, it was adorable how Ren's boyish charms stood out in the crowd, but suddenly her feelings changed drastically when she saw a wicked grin form on Ren's face.

A sinister smile forms on Ren's face, and with a wicked gleam in his eyes, Ren begins to rub his hands together deviously.

"I've got it! This is such a great idea!", shouts Ren with a determined look, while pointing to the air.

"Oh, no...He got an _idea_!", crones Sheeba as anxiety begins to overcome her being.

Ren defiantly points at the door, and shouts, "I'm gonna knock it down!"

"WHHAAATTT!", shouts everyone in unison, but before they can act, Ren has all ready begun.

Ren runs full speed at the door, using his takeover magic to transform his arm into the mega-rex dragon's claw, and smashes the door at full force. The door instantly gives away, and goes flying into the guild, smashing into one of the front two pillars.

Jin and Sheeba turn white as ghosts, and to avoid more destruction, they scramble to pursue Ren. Melanie and Lydia are once again stunned by Ren's reckless behavior, but hurry after him as well.

Ren runs through the door to find the guild is dark, but the lights immediately turn on, revealing a guild full of people! Ren is surprised by all the guild mates awaiting them, and looks back in question at Jin, who is just as surprised as he is.

"What? What's all this?!", asks Ren as he curiously looks around at the all the various wizards.

"Calm down, Ren. This is all for you guys!", answers Melanie to Ren as she places her hand on his shoulder.

Ren looked back to her, still unsure of what she meant, but he smiled anyway. Master Saelin walks out from the crowd of guild wizards, who are gathered around the huge, copper fireplace, to welcome the wizards.

"Yes! This is a welcoming for you!", says Master Saelin as he raises his hands in welcome.

"Ohhhhhhh! I get it now!", stated Ren while putting his fist to his palm in understanding.

"Wait, what do you mean, Ren?", asked Melanie, not sure about what there was to understand.

"So now it's my turn to fight you, is it old man?! Well I'm not gonna hold back either!", threatened Ren as a fiery look came across his face.

"Ren, wait!", shouts Melanie as she reached out for Ren, but it was too late once again.

Ren activates his stone dragon's arm, and takes off towards the Master as the entire guild looks on in shock and bewilderment, but Master Saelin seems oddly calm during all of this. Melanie can only look on in horror at what happens next. In a flash on golden light, Master Saelin grabs ahold of Ren's arm, and slams him into the ground three or four times like a rag doll with no resistance. This leaves Ren unconscious, and lying in a small crater in the floor formed by the Master's attack.

"Ouch! That had to hurt.", stated Lydia while laughing hysterically.

"I _DID_ tell him not to do that the other day.", added Jin while he proceeded to check on his idiotic brother.

"Seriously!", snarled Sheeba as she followed Jin in the direction of the Master.

"I can't believe I brought these guys to the guild...", says Melanie as she puts a hand to her forehead in regret.

"You're right! This _IS _fun!", mocked Lydia while laughing as she patted Melanie on the shoulder, and followed the others.

Melanie only scowled at her friend's poorly timed sense of humor, but sighed heavily before following her friend to the others.

"We're sorry! We're sorry! We're sorry! Please forgive our idiot brother!", pleaded Jin and Sheeba in unison as they bowed in sync with each other several times to the Master in apology. It was almost as if they had done this several times before in many other senarios.

Master Saelin only chuckled lightly at this saying, "Oh, it's ok. He just likes to express himself." He motioned to Ren, who was still unconcious on the floor behind him. "Lucky for him, I like to express myself too from time to time.", he continued with a small, sly smirk on his face.

Jin and Sheeba could only gawk at the Master, and they were beginning to think that this guy was far from any normal old man. Regardless, they stood again to speak to the Master.

Meanwhile, on the floor, Ren was starting to come back to reality, but he was hurting all over.

"(Did that old man just beat the crap outta me?)", Ren thought to himself. "(How did Jin even keep up with that...that...monster!)", he continued to think, but his thoughts were interrupted by a sweet, pure sounding voice.

"Are you ok? You'll be all right. You just need to wake up.", the voice said softly.

The voice was soothing and gentle, but the thing Ren liked about it the most was that it reminded him of his mother's voice. Not the one that gave birth to him, but the Dragon that raised him from the age of five until fifteen. The Silver Dragon, Kameliana. Ren slowly reached his hand towards that voice, and reached something solid. Something soft...

Ren heard gasps, and what sounded like a few girls screaming as well. He opened his eyes to see a ravishing young women with pearl colored hair, deep blue eyes, and it looked to him that she was blushing slightly. It was now that Ren noticed why the entire guild was staring at him. He had his hand planted firmly upon the young women's chest, and it looked as if she was restraining herself from slapping Ren as much as she could.

Ren's face went scarlet red, and he instantly pulled his hand away to apologize, but it was too late. Sheeba was upon him like an angry wolf, who was clawing and punching him severely.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!", erupted Sheeba as she chased Ren around in circles. "YOU CAN'T TOUCH A GIRL THERE!", she continued to scream.

Noticing that the entire guild was not impressed by the three, very strange, new members, Master Saelin quickly clapped him hands several times, and shouted, "Ok! Ok! Let's...er...Let's start the party! Roman! Get the booze ready!"

The party began immediately, and the Master quickly looked to see where his new members were, but sighed heavily when he saw Jin bowing in apology to the girl Ren had grabbed in an inappropriate way.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!", started Jin to the beautiful girl.

The girl starts laughing before kneeling down to Jin's level, and saying in her sweet voice. "It's all right, Jin. You can stand up now."

Jin stood up with her, and nearly blushed when he saw her up close. If Jin had one weakness, it was beautiful women, and the worst part was he always got really awkward when it came to talking to girls.

"Hello...um..M-My names Jin. What's yours", Jin said as he awkwardly stuck his hand out.

The girl laughed softly again before shaking Jin's hand, and saying with a smile, "My name's Tsubaki Alero. Nice to meet you, Jin!"

Jin couldn't help blushing this time at the women. Tsubaki was just too pretty. Tsubaki had just turned twenty-one, has fair, delicate looking skin, and she's slightly tall for a girl, but has curves in all the right places. Her hair is pure pearl colored and is slightly curly, reaching midway down her back. She has curly bangs that frame her delicate face that have a pair of deep, blue eyes. She wears a simple baby blue dress with heels, and has a sapphire necklace that hung around her neck.

"I see your brother is as eccentric as the Master says he is.", said Tsubaki, lightly smiling again.

"Yeah...I know...", replied Jin while scratching the back of his neck. "But he's got a really good side as well. I'm sure that he's learned his lesson now, and won't cause anymore trouble. Especially when Sheeba's through with him this time.", continued Jin as they both looked to where Sheeba was now scolding Ren in a corner of the guild.

They both couldn't help laughing at Ren, who had the most terrified look on his face yet, as Sheeba continued to lay into him. It was then that Jin felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see that the Master was behind him.

"Jin m'boy! I know you want to enjoy the party, but first I need to talk to you about something important.", started the Master. "Tsubaki, dear, could you possibly bring us a drink on the second floor.", the Master asked Tsubaki, who complied with a nod.

"Well it was nice talking to you Jin. I hope we get to talk again soon.", said Tsubaki as she left Jin and Master Saelin to talk.

"So, what's on your mind, Master?", asked Jin as he began walking towards the stairwell with the Master.

"I need to talk to you about your first possible mission, m'boy.", started the Master, but as they entered the crowd of people their voices became lost.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ren had escaped Sheeba for the moment, and was looking for Jin when he felt a finger poke him in the back. Ren turned to see two young men around his age behind him.

"Hey what's up, guys!", greeted Ren when he realized that they were the two wizards that he had kind of made friends with the day before. "Yeah, your names were...um...oh yeah! Tighe Bravre and Jayce West right!", stated Ren as he stuck his hand out to greet them.

"That's right, buddy. So how do ya like it here!", replied Tighe as he shook Ren's hand.

Tighe is a nine-teen year old wizard with cream colored skin, he is slightly shorter than Ren(who is about 6'0"), and has a lean build. Tighe has light brown, medium length, curly hair that seems to sway with every motion of his body, a slender face with forest green eyes, and a small moustache just above his lips. He wears a white t-shirt with a brown willow tree imprint on it underneath a green long-sleeved jacket with the same symbol on it's breast pocket. He wears brown cargo shorts, white ankle socks, and brown shoes. He also has a hemp necklace, and a belt buckle that have the same willow tree symbols on it as well.

"But seriously if you ever touch my women's chest again, I'll have to kill ya!", said Tighe with a straight face to Ren as he pulled Ren in close to him.

"Chill out, Tighe.", said Jayce as he put his hand on Tighe's shoulder. "Plus, how can Tsubaki be_ YOUR_ women if you haven't ever talked to her.", Jayce continued, letting out a small chuckle as well.

Jayce is slightly older than Tighe at the age of twenty-one, but still harbors the same maturity level of his best friend. He has slightly pale skin, is slightly shorter than Ren, and has a stocky build. He has coal colored, spikey hair of average length, a defined face and jaw, and coal colored eyes as well. He wears simple brown monks robes from his days as a monk, plain wooden sandals, and he carries a unique wooden staff with several runes carved into it.

"Shut up, dude! She might hear you!", stated Tighe frantically as he put his hands over Jayce's mouth and searched around to see if Tsubaki had heard them.

Ren could only chuckle at the duo he had met the other day, but then something caught his eye. Ren saw Jin walking upstairs with the Master, and was curious as to what could be so important that it was worth missing the party.

"I wonder where Jin and the old man are going?", asked Ren out loud, catching the interest of Tighe and Jayce.

"You wanna find out?", replied Tighe to Ren with a devious grin on his face. "We can find out if ya want, bro. C'mon let's go, bros.", he continued as he wrapped his arm around Ren's shoulder, and somewhat forcefully led him over to the stairwell with Jayce following behind them.

Tighe had a reputation in the guild as being a prankster, and ever since Jayce became friends with Tighe, he had been lumped in with him as well. It was no surprise to Jayce when Tighe asked Ren if he wanted to listen, but Jayce could only wonder if Tighe was doing it for Ren or for himself.

"Ok, Jayce. How's about you make us invisible with that lacrima Roman gave ya.", said Tighe, a small grin on his face, to Jayce as they reached the stairwell.

"Dammit Tighe! These things are expensive you know!", complained Jayce, who really just wanted no part of this, but Tighe always had a way of convincing him.

Seeing the two begin to argue, Ren waves his hands, saying, "N-No really guys! I don't wanna know that badly! Really!"

"Nonsense! Sure ya do!", started Tighe as he grabbed the lacrima from Jayces belt. "C'mon, Jayce! The master _DID_ say that we needed to show our hospitality to our new friends, right?", Tighe continued, almost forcing Jayce to comply.

Jayce just frowned, and grumbled a few times before he finally activated the lacrima when no one else was looking. Ren was shocked when Jayce used a lacrima to make them invisible as soon as they were out of plain sight, and the group slowly made their way up the steps. Once they reached the top, they got sight of the Master and Jin, who were sitting at a small table discussing something. Ren tried to step forward to listen, but Tighe quickly grabbed his shoulder to stop him.

"Hold up.", whispered Tighe to Ren as he pulled a small seed from his pocket. "I got this, bro.", Tighe grinned as the seed began to grow in his hand.

Oddly enough, the seed grew into a flower with an ear on it, and had three ear plugs coming from the roots! The three wizards put the ear plugs in, and watched as the strange plant made it's way to the table, but it was almost too late. They only managed to hear the Master's last sentence.

"...Yep m'boy! I would have no problems making you S-Class...", says Master Saelin as he and Jin get up from the table.

" Oh...Shit! Here they come! Hurry! Back down the steps!", says Tighe frantically to the other two wizards as he begins to push them down the steps.

The wizards hurry to the bottom of the steps just in time to avoid running into Jin and the Master, and keep the invisibility spell active long enough until they are out of sight.

"Damn...That was kinda boring..." groaned Tighe to Ren and Jayce. "Sorry 'bout not bein able to help ya out, bro", he continued to say to Ren, but Ren was almost unphased by what Tighe said.

Ren had heard all he needed to hear, and was overwhelmed by the fact that Jin could become S-Class without him.

"S-Class...What about me and Sheeba? He can't just leave us behind...", said Ren sadly to himself as he began to walk away from Tighe and Jayce in a daze.

"What's that about. I tried to help ya man!", called Tighe to Ren, but Jayce put his hand on Tighe's shoulder to stop Tighe, shaking his head as he did so.

"Just let it go, Tighe. I'm sure that he didn't mean any disrespect by it. We'll talk to him later when he's less upset. I don't think he wanted to hear that. From what I can tell he's really close to his brother...", stated Jayce as he watched Ren sulking towards the Job Request board.

"Yeah...You're right...We'll get to know him more later. For now, let's grab a drink bro.", replied Tighe as he and Jayce walked towards the bar.

Ren was now lost in thought, and found himself wandering through the crowd of intoxicated people until he reached the request board. That's when he saw it. His chance to show everyone he could be S-Class too. Ren instantly grabbed the request that read: "S-Class Quest-Prevent the Black Wings of Death from Rising Again, Reward: 1,000,000 Jewel". There were more instructions underneath, but Ren ignored the finer details as his eyes began to light up.

"This is it!", proclaimed Ren in gleeful excitement. "With this I can show that old man I can be S-Class too. Then Jin won't be able to leave me behind.", he continued as he clutched the request tighter with anticipation, but a chill ran down his spine when he felt a set of eyes watching him.

"What do you think you're doing, Ren?", asked Sheeba with a stern voice from behind Ren.

Ren turned to see Sheeba standing behind him with her hands on her hips, a look of intrigue and caution on her face, and hurriedly thrust the request behind his back.

"H-Hey Sheeba! W-What's up.", responded Ren innocently to his exceed companion. "I was just looking at some jobs, and stuff.", he continued to say while slowly trying to hide the request behind his back.

"Why don't I believe you then, Ren.", retorted Sheeba as she stepped closer to Ren, noticing that he was trying to hide something.

"What's that Ren. It looks like Jin's walking this way!", stated Sheeba as she pointed behind Rem.

Ren, being as clueless as ever, falls for the bluff, and turns around quickly to look, but reveals the request behind his back in doing so.

"Ah, ha! What's this?", shouted Sheeba in triumph as she snatched the paper from out of Ren's hands.

"Sheeba don't!", pleaded Ren, but it was too late, and Sheeba began to read the paper.

"S-Class Quest?! Are you crazy Ren! You can't take this job alone. This is a difficult job for S-Class Wizards only!", scolded Sheeba to Ren as she began to look around for Jin or Master Saelin. "I can't let you do this Ren. I'm telling Jin to stop you.", she said, beginning to walk away, but she was stopped when Ren grabbed her by the arm.

Ren's face was darkened when he calmly said, "I'm sorry Sheeba. I can't let you do that. I have to become S-Class so we don't get separated from Jin."

"What do you mean? Get separated from...Ren...Ren... W-What are you doing?", started Sheeba in reply before noticing the same wicked grin from earlier starting to form on his face again. "Oh, no...You have another idea, don't you?", she continued to say hesitantly as she walked backwards from Ren, who was approaching her slowly.

"Sorry Sheeba. But there can be no witnesses! Ha,ha,ha!", stated Ren with a dark smile on his face as he bore down on Sheeba, who now had a terrified look in her eyes.

"Wait...Ren...No...", cried Sheeba as Ren quickly grabbed the poor exceed, and ran for the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melanie and Lydia were sitting at a table with Tighe and Jayce, who were their friends as well, and often times they teamed up together for the more difficult missions. Tighe was rambling on again about one of his many tall tales about how he defeated an entire guild of wizards himself. Melanie had heard this story many times before, and found herself spacing out thinking about Ren. She wondered where he had run off to, and as she looked around, she spotted Ren, who had a devilish look on his face that meant he was up to no good, but something was off about him.

"(I wonder what he's up to?)" Melanie thought to herself before noticing something even more strange about Ren. "(And why does he have Sheeba stuffed up his shirt?!)", she continued to think as she watched Ren exit the guild with Sheeba struggling in his arms.

"Ok is it just me, or did Ren just leave with that cat up his shirt?", asks Lydia flatly, interrupting Tighe's story, and Melanie's thoughts.

"Just let him go. I think he's upset about Jin becoming S-Class, or something.", interjects Tighe, seeming to be upset by Lydia's interruption. "Who knows! He might be going out to find some girl's chest to play with! I gotta say, I admire that guy's straight forwardness though!", laughed Tighe to himself, but immediately stopped when Lydia shot him a dirty look.

"Yeah...I guess you're right...", replies Melanie with some concern in her voice.

* * *

After a few hours, the sun begins to set, and the wild party starts to come to end. Most of the wizards have gone home all ready, aside from the wizards that were passed out in the guild in various locations. But Jin, Melanie, Lydia, Tighe, Jayce, Tsubaki, and Master Saelin still remained. Melanie and Lydia offered their aid to Tsubaki, who was cleaning alone, and were picking up the aftermath of the party when the Master came down the stairs. Tighe was telling one of his infamous stories to Jin, who had a skeptical look on his face, and Jayce was sitting with them, his head resting on the table.

The Master walked up to the three young men, stopping Tighe's story, saying, "Tighe stop telling tall tales again. For the one-millionth time, lying is bad, Tighe. Get it through your head."

Tighe only scoffed the Master's advice causing him to be whacked on the head by the Master's staff. Tighe yelped in pain, and grumbled again, but ceased it immediately when the Master shook his wooden staff while giving him another glare.

"Ok, now that were finished with that!", starts Saelin, a smile returning to his face. "Jin m'boy! So about that mission! Come, let us walk to the board, and get the request so you can read it. Then you can form your team accordingly.", he continues as he motioned for Jin to walk with him.

Jin, almost relieved to get away from Tighe's ridiculous stories, quickly jumped up, and started to walk with Master Saelin to the request board.

As they reached the request board, Jin asks, "So what's this mission about, Master?"

"Oh you will see when...we...", says Master Saelin as he looked to where the S-Class Quest was placed. "What's this?! It's gone! Ok! Which one of your jokers hid the S-Class quest?! Was it you Tighe?!", he shouts in question as he turned to the remaining wizards in the guild.

"No way! Why would you think it was me?! I'm not that stupid!", replies Tighe innocently, and slightly insulted, while putting his hands forward.

Everyone gives Tighe a comical stare as sweat drops down their foreheads when they see that he actually believes what he just said.

All of sudden, Melanie, Lydia, Tighe, and Jayce have the same thought at once of Ren running out of the guild with Sheeba up his shirt. Simultaneously, all four of them jump up in air in astonishment when they put all the pieces together.

"Master!", shouts Melanie frantically. "I know who took the quest!", she continues as she rushed to the Master and Jin.

"Who was it Melanie! We have to stop them! That quest is extremely difficult, and could result in death. Tell me!", replies the Master, who had a worried expression on his face that proved how serious he was.

"I-It was Ren...", said Melanie slowly, feeling somewhat guilty over ratting her new friend out.

"THAT IDIOT!", shouts Master Saelin in a voice that echoes through the guild, and he thrusts his staff into the ground in a furious rage.

This causes everyone, including Jin, to jump in surprise, and stare at the Master, wondering what will come next.

Surprisingly, the Master calms down, looks to Jin, and explains his plan in a stern voice, " Jin! It looks like you will have to start that mission early, and go rescue your brother and I'm guessing Sheeba too."

"Yeah, knowing Sheeba she's probably trying to stop him right now as we speak.", Jin added, putting his hand to his chin in thought.

"Even so, I doubt Ren will stop, and with his reckless behavior, he may just walk right into their guild.", continued Master Saelin as he begins to look around the guild.

"Melanie! Lydia! Tighe! Jayce!", calls Master Saelin to the four wizards, who immediately assemble in front of him. "You four are the strongest wizards here aside from Jin. This mission will be very difficult, and even life threatening; so, we must hurry to save Ren and Sheeba before it is too late. You will accompany Jin, and assist him in locating Ren and Sheeba. Then, you will complete the quest because I have faith in all of you. This day would come eventually I always thought, and I have never once doubted your abilities to succeed. Now go my five copper wyverns! Save our family!", orders Saelin to the five wizards, who have all ready begun to head for the door.

With determination and desperation on their faces, Jin, Tighe, Lydia, Melanie, and Jayce take off through the doors into the setting sun. The Master makes it to the door to see that the five wizards are all ready out of sight, and puts his hands together in prayer.

"Please, please. You must stop him, my children. Don't let that monster rise again...", pleads Master Saelin as he looks towards the direction his guild members went in.


	5. Smackdown! Ren vs Night Mare Guild

**And on with the story...**

* * *

"C'mon, Ren! This place is scary! Let's go back to the guild. I'm sure everyone will forgive you!", cried Sheeba, clinging to Ren's shoulder as they made their way through a run down village.

The village, which doesn't have a name, is located a few miles from Caesar City, which is a grand metropolis in southern Fiore. The village is lined with dilapidated houses, and make-shift shacks that were built by the bandits said to take refuge there. But Ren wasn't looking for bandits. He was looking for a Dark Guild that is rumored to be in this location, but can't seem to find it.

"Calm down, Sheeba. I'm here, right!", reassured Ren, a smile forming on his face, to Sheeba, who was not buying into it at all.

"What do you mean? CALM DOWN!", Sheeba screamed in a flustered tone. "Are you kidding me? You took an S-Class mission without permission, snuck out without Jin or back up, you...Hey wait!", continued Sheeba before noticing that Ren didn't seem to pay any mind to her, and was starting to walk again.

Sheeba frowned, and hurried to keep up with Ren, while saying to herself, "Well I might as well give up. Your only good trait is that you always do what you set your mind too. There's no stopping you now, I guess."

"Yep! Now your starting to think positive, Sheeba!", replies Ren with a boyish smile, not seeming to realize that he was being insulted.

Ren and Sheeba walked for quite a bit of time through the dark village, sometimes hearing noises, and always feeling like they have eyes on them, but could not locate the guild.

Ren was beginning to get frustrated, and Sheeba could see it on his face. This bothered Sheeba so much it hurt to watch. Ren seemed convinced that Jin would leave him behind if Jin becomes S-Class, and he was trying so hard. Why couldn't they just catch a break. She thought to herself, if they were going to do this ridiculous mission, they might as well finish so Ren can become S-Class as well.

It was a hot spring night, and the heat was starting to get to them both. Sheeba wiped the sweat from her brow, and was going to speak to Ren, but a cool night breeze came in. She couldn't help but let the night time air wash over her body, and cool her down. At this rate they were going to be too exhausted to fight once, or even if they found the dark guild. Suddenly, Ren seemed to perk up, and began to sniff the air wildly, almost drooling a little.

"Do you smell food?", asked Ren with a curious, and somewhat hungry look on his face.

"What? No, I don't smell anything.", replied Sheeba bluntly as she watched Ren begin to almost guide himself down the road using his nose.

Sheeba began to follow Ren, who led them through the village once again, but when they reached the woods, Ren stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Ren? Did you lose the scent?", asked Sheeba, curious as to why he stopped so suddenly.

Ren turns to Sheeba with an uncharacteristic look of seriousness on his face, and asks, "Sheeba? Are you sure about this? It's about to get really dangerous from this point on. Who knows how many dark wizards could be waitin' for us."

Sheeba smiles, giving Ren a cool look as she replies, "Oh, come now. Don't insult me, Ren. Remember, I trained with Kameliana too."

Ren smiles back, now much more confident that he knows he has Sheeba's support on this, and says, "Let's do it then! I found the guild. It's located not too far up ahead, but I can smell at least a few dozen other people in there too. If you're ready; then, let's get going."

The two wizards sneak their way into, and through the forest surrounding the run down village. As they move further in, Ren uses his nose to guide them until they come too a clearing, and what looked to be an old, abandoned mansion that had been redesigned into a guild hall. The mansion appears to be three stories tall, and has a banner with a purple moon, and horse design on it. Underneath the crest was the writing, "Night Mare Guild".

While looking for sentries, Sheeba begins to explain her plan to invade the guild, saying, "Ok, Ren. I don't see any guards; so, we should be able to sneak in, and launch a sneak at-..."

Before finishing her sentence, Sheeba realizes that Ren is fast approaching the doors, and curses under her breath as she activates her Aera Magic to fly quickly to Ren's location. Unfortunately, she is too late...like always...and watches helplessly as Ren activates his Mega Rex Dragon Arm.

"All righty! One door smashing, coming right up!", shouted Ren as cranked back his right arm with a smile. "Good thing I've had lots of practice today! Mega Rex Dragon's Strong Fist!", shouts Ren as he unleashes his fist upon the frail wooden doors.

As the doors splinter, Sheeba catches up with Ren, who gives her a look of triumph, and the two wizards look inside the guild hall. Dozens of dark wizards of every kind, that were either eating or socializing previously, stare at Ren and Sheeba with bewilderment and utter disbelief at what just happened.

One of the larger males towards the front stands, and growls, "What the hell do you think you're doin' here, kid? Don't you know who we are?"

Ren smiles eagerly, and brimming with confidence, Ren replies, "Can't you tell? I'm the one who's gonna kick your ass!"

Ren's comment doesn't go over well with the dark wizards, and they start to gather around the two Copper Wyvern wizards. The dark wizards clear out some of the tables from the large circular room, and begin to crowd towards Ren and Sheeba. Nearly sixty wizards gather around Ren, who doesn't even budge, or break his smile once.

"Ha! What now, kid? How are you gonna get away from this?', mocks a Night Mare wizard from the back of the crowd.

Several of the Night Mare wizards begin to laugh together at the comment, almost assured of their vistory, but Ren just keep his cool composure.

"I didn't think you guys were so stupid. Ha! This is gonna be easy.", states Ren with certainty in his voice.

"Eh? What'd you say kid? You want an ass beating that bad or something? Look at ya! There's two of you and over sixty of us. Your done for!", provoked the brutish wizard from earlier.

"In a small room like this...numbers count for nothing.", starts Ren as he prepares himself, causing the Night Mare wizards to ready themselves as well.

That was the final straw for most of the dark wizards, and two dozen or so of them rushed forward, some of them with magic weapons, some without.

Ren quickly took a huge breath, and his stomach began to swell rapidly. Ren slammed his fists together, one on top the other, and put them to his mouth, shouting, "Silver Dragon's...ROOOAAARRR!"

A blast of silver magic energy in the form of a particle beam, shoots from Ren's mouth, and heads straight towards the oncoming attackers. The dark wizards don't even get a chance to halt before the silver particle beam mows down the entire front row of dark wizards, rendering them unconscious or incapacitated.

"Oh Yeah! Direct hit!", shouts Ren in triumph, but he quickly readies himself for another wave of incoming dark wizards.

"Ren watch out!", shouted Sheeba's voice from behind Ren, but it sounded slighty louder than usual. "Take this, you ruffians! Staff of Three Crystals Magic: Tri-Element Attack!"

With that command, Ren can't even look back before three beams of lightning, fire, and ice blow past his body, narrowly missing him, and collide with several of the incoming Night Mare wizards.

While turning around, Ren doesn't even have to see her to know that she has activated her magic, and Ren compliments Sheeba, saying, "Nice one, Sheeba! Looks like you've taken your Battle Form, huh. Good, I think were gonna need it. We managed to wipe out half of the wizards, but I think they were just riff-raff."

Sheeba had learned to activate her Battle Form Magic a couple years before, while training with Kameliana, and had now taken that form. Sheeba now stood at around five foot tall, and her body was slimmer and more elegant, but other than that, her other features were the same. She wore the same outfit as usual, and carried The Staff of Three Crystals, but they were all of proportionate size to her body.

"There's no way you could handle them alone. I almost had too.", said Sheeba as she watched as the remaining thirty or so dark wizards began to slowly circle the two wizards. " Wise up, Ren! I think these last one's are slighty smarter than their idiot friends, who thought they could beat us with sheer numbers. I think they're going to try to wear us down.", commanded Sheeba to Ren, who seemed to be slightly enjoying all this fighting.

The dark wizards were now only a few feet away, forcing Ren and Sheeba to go back to back, and try to face the encirclement.

"You're so serious when your fighting. Lighten up! We're gonna beat these guys, no problem.", responded Ren casually to Sheeba command.

Sheeba didn't have time to scold Ren for his laid back attitude because the dark wizards launched their first wave at them. Two cloaked wizards with magic swords came at Ren slashing and striking at him rapidly, but Ren easily dodged all of the sword strikes, and put some distance between him and the attacking wizards.

"Here we go! Silver Dragon Secret Arts: Stone Dragon's Right Arm! Mega-Rex Dragon's Left Arm!", shouts Ren, lifting his arms into the air, and through two silver magic circles.

Both Ren's arms take their assigned forms, and Ren charges at the attacking sword wizards. The first wizard strikes at Ren, but he dodges once again, and crushes the Night Mare wizard with his Stone Dragon's Rock Fist attack. The second swordsman wastes no time attacking, but Ren is prepared when the Dark wizard slashes downward at his back side, and rolls forward to dodge the attack. Ren rolls, and quickly stands to counter the next blow, catching the dark wizards sword in his stone dragon's claws.

Ren pulls back his Mega Rex arm, and shouts, "Mega-Rex Dragon's Strong Fist!"

Ren's fist collides with dark wizards face, sending blood and teeth flying from his mouth, and the sheer force of the blow sends the sword wizard crashing backwards head-over-heel.

"I got mine Sheeba! How are you doin, over there?", asks Ren as he turns to check on his exceed companion, but frowns when he sees that Sheeba has shown him up by knocking out six wizards.

"Wow, Sheeba! You must've got the easy ones.", teased Ren to Sheeba as they went back to back again.

"What?", asked Sheeba, not sure what Ren meant, but she was used to this, and brushed it aside. "Ren! We need to think of something. At this rate I'll be out of magic power, and be no use to you then. We have to find a way to take these guys out all at once. I want to save my magic power because I don't know what it is, but I feel like these guys aren't the biggest threat here.", she continued as the next wave of Night Mare wizards were readying their attack.

"Do you trust me, Sheeba?", asked Ren, an unusual amount of seriousness in his voice.

"Well, yeah of course, Ren. What is it that you want to do?", replied Sheeba in question of Ren's odd statement.

"I'm gonna do a full body take-over, and take these guys out in one attack. It won't use too much magic power if I transform back at the end.", stated Ren, who was lifting his fists because it looked as if the dark wizards were going to assault them again, but this time with every one of them.

Ren hated not being able to control his full body take-over, and it often times got him severely injured or resulted in the destruction of everything around him. This time was going to be different. He had to do it correctly this time, or they were both dead. Ren slowly looked back back Sheeba, who returned his glance with a serious look on her face.

"Do it.", said Sheeba firmly."We have no more time to discuss it. Just make sure you keep it under control!", Sheeba continued as she blasted a few beams of tri-element energy at the Night Mare wizards to keep them at bay.

"Here we go!", shouted Ren with a smile as he nodded at Sheeba, and slammed his fist together, de-activating them in the process.

A silver magic circle appears beneath Ren, and as a silver light encompasses his body, Ren's voice explodes, "Silver Dragon Secret Art: Stone Dragon Soul Take-Over!"

Ren transforms into an eight foot tall, dragon humanoid form that is similar in build to an armadillo, and is slightly hunched over from the size of the upper torso. Ren is coated with several coarse stones of every size, making for a solid armor. Unlike the Mega-Rex dragon form, his face is more like a dragons. He has two stone ears that jut backwards, and he has a long mane of grey bristles that run down his neck, reaching to the bottom of it.

Ren stands silently still, while the dark wizards look at each other in confusion and hesitation, and Sheeba is unsure if he has control of his take-over.

Sheeba stares at Ren for a moment before saying softly, "Ren?...Are you ok?"

At first there is no response, but Ren suddenly gives Sheeba a thumbs up, and Sheeba smiles in reassurance.

Ren takes a stance, startling all of the dark wizards in the process, and says, "Here we go! Stone Dragon's Secret Art: Crashing Boulder!"

With that, Ren leaps into the air, curling himself into a ball as he does so. Ren begins to spin rapidly as he coats himself in more stone to increase his size. Once he is in the shape of a small boulder, Ren falls to the ground, and bursts off at high speed towards the, now frightened, dark wizards, who are scrambling to dodge the incoming boulder.

Ren crashes into tables, chairs, and other objects, crushing them, and sending the splintered wood in several directions. Ren bounces off walls leaving craters in them as he rebounds, and continues to take out wizard after wizard with his unstoppable momentum. Several of the remaining dark wizards decide they've had enough, and flee through the entrance of the guild.

Ren halts his attack when he senses no more vibrations in the ground, and comes to a stop right in front of Sheeba. Ren deactivates his take-over, and takes his human form again, but falls to one knee, dripping in sweat.

Ren was shocked at how much magic power that take-over had taken out of him, and could feel his muscles burning from exhaustion. That was the first time he was ever able to control a full body take-over with ease, and not lose his conciousness. Even though he was exhausted, Ren was proud of himself, and couldn't wait to tell Jin as he grinned to himself.

"Are you all right, Ren?!", cries Sheeba in an alarmed tone as she arrives at Ren's side, placing her paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm good. That just took a little more magic out of me than I thought it would", replied Ren with his small smile, easing Sheeba's worry a bit.

Even though he is weak in the knees right now, Ren groans sluggishly, and begins to stand up with a little help from Sheeba, who is still in her battle form. They are both surprised when they hear clapping from the balcony above them. Ren and Sheeba look above them to see six figures hidden in the shadows; while, looking down upon them.

"(How long have they been there?! I couldn't sense them at all!)", thought Sheeba to herself, alarmed by the fact that they may have been being tested this whole time.

Ren gives the six figures a fierce look before saying in a determined voice, "Who the hell are you guys? In case you don't know yet. We're Copper Wyvern...and we're here to kick your ass."

* * *

**So there you have it! I'll have another 1-2 chapter update in 3-7 days depending on my work schedule, but let me know what you think! This starts the beginning of an exciting Arc! R&R**


	6. Five Horsemen

**Hey guys! Hope you've enjoyed the story so far! I appreciate all the views so far in the short amount of time this story has been up. As a writer, I promise that this will be a long story, and hope you can enjoy it. Anyways, on with the story, and oh yeah, Please Review( It helps a lot! Even just a small compliment, or a little constructive criticism goes a long, long way). lol, now on with the story...**

* * *

"We've got to hurry! They should be just ahead!", shouted Melanie to everyone as she picked up her running pace.

Jin, Melanie, Lydia, Tighe, and Jayce were nearing Ren and Sheeba's location, and had been running in a dead sprint ever since they had gotten off the train in Caesar City. They were all panting heavily from exhaustion, but none of them complained once the whole time. They were going to save their guild mates no matter what it took.

"(Please be all right, Ren, Sheeba.)", thought Jin to himself with a worried expression on his face. "(I swear if they hurt you two, I'm gonna wipe that entire guild off the face of this planet!)", thought Jin, his expression changing from worried to one full of rage and blood lust.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Night Mare Dark Guild, Ren and Sheeba stood at the ready for their new opponents. Exhaustion was pouring from Ren's entire being, and he was nearly out of magic, but he wasn't going to let it show now.

Ren defiantly pointed his finger at the six wizards, who were now coming down the stairs, shouting, "I asked you once all ready, but I'll say it again! Who are you guys?"

The six figures made their way from the balcony to the first floor, and finally came into the light. There were what looked like five knights, clad in various armors and helms that all covered their faces, and an older man in armor as well, but he didn't wear a helm covering his face like the others.

The older man without a helm stepped forward, once again clapping his hands. Judging by his face he was in his early fifties, and he had short, very proper looking, greying black hair. He had dark brown eyes that showed a slight amount of malice in them, and his smile was slightly crooked. He was tall, appearing over six feet in height, and he wore black, heavy plate-mail armor fashioned in a demonic style with several horn-like spikes protruding from the shoulders and back. From his shoulders hangs a satin, purple cape with black trim. In short, the man was intimidating to say the least.

"My, that was quite a show!", complimented the older man to Ren and Sheeba, who were wary of his movements, as the older man stepped towards them again. "I'm very disappointed in my guild, and they will receive very serious punishment for their failure later on", he continued to say as he looked around at his unconscious guild members, a slight grin appearing when he mentioned punishment.

"Be careful, Ren...This guy is trouble. I can feel it.", whispered Sheeba in Ren's ear, who nodded slightly in understanding.

"But I digress.", sighed the older man as he turned his attention back to Sheeba and Ren, noticing their watchful eyes upon him. "Oh, excuse me! So rude of me! I did forget to introduce myself. My colleagues over there are my elite forces. They bear the name of The Five Horsemen of Hell. Staring from the left, Death, Reaper, Rider, Shiva, Ghost. And trust me boy, those names aren't just for show.", the man continued, giving Ren an evil smile as he motioned towards the five people behind him, who were standing silently still.

"And what about you?", asked Ren with a serious tone as he tried to keep his eyes on both the older man and the five horsemen at the same time.

"My name is Nitus Nocturne, and I'm the Master of this guild. You may call me Master Nocturne.", replies Nocturne to Ren, not breaking his wicked smile the whole time. "But, please. Enough about me. I would like to talk more about you two, and my proposition.", he continued to say as he put his arms behind his back.

Ren and Sheeba continued to give him a silent stare as Nocturne began to speak again, seeming to think he had their complete attention.

"Frankly, any other dark guild master would have killed you two off by now, but I have a better solution.", Nocturne explained as he slowly begins to pace back and forth in thought, but he never breaks eye contact with Ren and Sheeba. "How about you two join my guild, and we just forget about this whole mess. And! As a bonus boy, I'll promote you to my elite forces. Even the cat women can be promoted. She proved to be stronger than anyone else in my guild anyway. All you have to do is bow down to your Master in forgiveness.", persuaded Nocturne to Ren as his smile grew bigger and bigger with each sentence.

Ren stood in silence before breaking a small, cocky smile , and replying, "Sorry, but no thanks, buddy. I have a Master all ready, and I have a home. You must be thick skulled 'cause I thought I all ready told you that."

Nocturne had to think for a moment, but remembered what Ren had said about "kicking their asses" earlier, and his smile quickly faded to a look of disappointment. Nocturne simply turned around, and began to walk back to his elites, who were still awaiting orders.

"That's a shame...", called Nocturne as he made it to his armored knights, and turned to face Ren and Sheeba. "I was hoping to avoid this because it just seemed like a waste of good talent, but oh well.", continued Nocturne, his voice steadily becoming darker as he finished his sentence.

Ren, all ready realizing the situation, was not about to let them make the first move, and prepared his attack. Nocturne started to raise his hand, but Ren stepped forward, his stomach beginning to swell quickly.

"Take this! Silver Dragon's ROOAARR!", bellowed Ren as a particle beam of silver and grey magic energy exploded from him.

Ren smiled confidently when he saw that the attack was on target to make a direct hit, but Ren's smile quickly faded when his attack seemed to turn transparent. Ren didn't know what was wrong until the breath attack passed right through the six dark wizards, and exploded behind them, creating a hole in the wall. One of the knights wearing dark grey splint mail armor with a black cape was standing in front of the group of dark wizards, and was pulsating with black magic power. Ren knew he had something to do with the attack failing, and his magic aura reminded him of a slayers, but he didn't have time to think about it when Sheeba cried out to him.

"Get ready, Ren!", ordered Sheeba as she took a defensive stance in front of him. "One of the wizards is powering up! I can feel it.", she stated as the crystals on her staff began to glow.

"Rider. Kill them both.", commanded Nocturne in a cold voice to the third knight from the left.

The tallest knight, who was clad in dark crimson, heavy armor with a long, blunt lance on his back stepped forward at his master's command.

"Yes, Master.", replied Rider in an equally harsh, deep voice, but his voice echoed through his helm, which was somewhat sleek in design.

Rider made sure he was clear of his allies before putting his hand forward as if he was gripping something. Red magic energy poured from his body, and flowed to the ground, taking the form of some creature. As the form comprised of magic energy became more complete and distinct, it took the figure of a horse, and lifted Rider up on top of it as it became complete.

"Ride Magic: Stallion!", announced Rider, now dawning his jousting lance, before taking off in a burst of speed towards the unprepared Ren and Sheeba.

Sheeba was quick to scramble a defense, shouting, "Red Crystal Magic: Blaze Stream!"

With a wave of her staff, Sheeba unleashed a stream of fire, creating a wave of flames, and forced Rider to back off. But it barely slowed Rider down, and he made a pinpoint turn, avoiding the attack. Rider began to fly around them on his magic comprised horse, gaining more momentum every time he turned, and forcing Sheeba and Ren to go back to back to keep track of him.

"Damn! I can barely keep up! That's some crazy speed magic. What are we gonna do, Sheeba?", said Ren, knowing they were both exhausted.

"I'm not sure, but we have to slow him down som-", started Sheeba before she poofed back into her original, smaller form. "No! Not right now! How can I be out of...I must of put too much magic into that last attack!", cried Sheeba as Ren turned around to look at her.

Noticing that they are distracted, Rider launches his brutal attack, and with all his gained momentum, charges at the defenseless wizards.

"Stallion Blitz!", shouts Rider as he and his mount start to glow brightly with crimson magic power.

Rider crashes into Ren and Sheeba dozens of times in a matter of seconds, smashing them with his blunt lance all over their bodies. Ren and Sheeba scream in agony as they fall to the ground, but amazingly, Ren manages to keep himself up on one knee.

Ren's ears were ringing from how much pain his head was in. He had taken a few hits to his head, and he felt a dampness in his hair, meaning he was bleeding there. His whole body was crying in pain, and his breathing was heavy as his vision started to become blurry.

He no longer had the strength to stand again, and thought to himself, "(Is this it?...I finally mastered my full body takeover, and now I'm gonna die by this guys hand.)"

"(No! I have to get up! I have...to save Sheeba...)", thought Ren as he looked back at Sheeba, who was unconscious behind him, and struggled to put weight on both of his legs.

As Ren began to struggle to his feet, Rider doesn't intend to let him get far. Rider launches another of his stampede attacks, and Ren gets to his feet just in time to see Rider fast approaching. Ren could do nothing, but stand there because he could do no more. Just standing took everything he had, and he no longer had any more strength.

"Guardian Circle! Seventeenth Tier Guardian Barrier!", shouted a voice that was familiar to Ren, and he watched as Rider collided into a barely visible, white barrier.

Rider hit the barrier head on with no restraint, and his magic stallion exploded from the impact, sending him crashing backwards into the air. Rider landed with a loud thud, and he struggled to look back up, curious as to what just happened to him. Nocturne's eyes widened in surprise when three wizards unfamiliar to him landed protectively in front of Ren and Sheeba.

"Ji-Jin?...", was all Ren was able to mutter before feeling relief, and letting his body turn over to the exhaustion.

Ren collapses next to Sheeba, and as he does, Melanie comes running through the entrance of the guild to his side. Melanie falls to her knees, and arrives to check the status of her badly wounded friends. Melanie is relieved to see they are alive, but they are in terrible shape, Sheeba being the worst. She notices they are covered in large, reddish-purple bruises that are near the size of softballs, and she starts to tremble in rage as anger begins to flood her being.

"How dare they! Poor Ren and Sheeba. I know they took this mission alone, but they don't deserve _THIS_! I swear I'll get revenge!", Melanie screamed in a rage filled voice that was not like her at all.

She was angrier than she had ever been in her life, and she didn't like it. She was not used to this feeling, but she had never seen her fellow guild mates in this bad of shape before. Worst of all it was at the hands of an enemy. She turned her head to glare at the ones responsible, but was surprised to see Jin standing behind her, looking down at Ren and Sheeba with a deadly look in his eyes. Melanie couldn't help but jump slightly when Jin knelt down, and placed his hand on her shoulder, not breaking his expression in the slightest.

"Please...", started Jin in an emotionless tone. "Melanie can you take care of Ren and Sheeba. Can you do this for me?", Jin asked as he arched his head back towards the six dark wizards, who were waiting for Jayce's barrier to fall.

Melanie only nodded, not saying a word, and unsure of what Jin was about to do. She watched as Jin walked past Tighe and Jayce, who were waiting for his orders, and towards Jayce's barrier.

"Whoa! What are you doin' man?" exclaimed Tighe in question to Jin, who had just now reached the edge of the barrier separating him from the ones that hurt his siblings.

"Jayce...", started Jin, ignoring Tighe, and looking directly at Jayce. "I need you to lower this. I'm going to teach these guys a lesson.", he ordered to Jayce, who didn't have the nerve to say no, and lowered his barrier accordingly.

Jin stepped forward to challenge Nocturne and his Horsemen, and began to analyze each one of his enemies.

"Which one of you is responsible for hurting my siblings. You all look the same, and I didn't get a good look at you.", demanded Jin with conviction in his voice as magic started welling up inside of him; along with his swelling rage.

"What's it to you?", replied Nocturne, a vicious look on his face.

"Because...Because that's the person I wipe off the face of the planet first!", growled Jin as he began to requip into an armor.

Jin requipped into his Topaz Dragon Armor, and with blood lust in his voice, he roared, "Fine! If you won't tell me! I'll just take you down all at once!"

Jin shoots forward with an explosion of orange lighting surging from his body, and zig-zags back and forth. After only getting a glimpse of his magic, Jin analyzed that Rider's magic's strength is that it's unstoppable in a head on battle; so, he zig-zags at mach-speeds until he is upon the Horsemen.

In a flash of lightning, Jin breaks through to Nocturne, who doesn't even budge, and charges up lightning in his fists.

"It's over! Topaz Dragon Secret Art: Lightning Cannon!", screamed Jin in victory as he unleashes a body sized blast of orange lightning upon Nocturne.

The blast travels into the wall behind them, creating another whole, but Jin is shocked to see that the Nocturne he thought he had destroyed was a projection. Jin doesn't see it coming when Rider smashes him the back, sending him crashing through the same wall, and into the clearing behind the guild.

Jin groans in agony, realizing that the impact was strong enough to crack a few of his ribs, but he quickly rebounded back onto his feet. Before he knew it, Rider was right in front of him with his lance pointed directly at his chest. Rider was stunned when Jin, instantaneously switched into another Dragon Armor, and Rider had no time to pull back.

Rider collided into a large, black, crystal shield that had numerous, evenly lengthed, spikes jutting from the front of it, and was hoisted into the air by said shield. Rider crashed into the ground after being flung from Jin's shield, and looked back to see Jin in another armor.

Jin was now clad in a black crystal armored suit of Dragon Armor that was sleek and reflected the moon's light off of it. It had several, small, black spikes jutting out from the knees, elbows, and shoulder pauldrens, and it's helm left only Jin's eyes uncovered for maximum protection. Instead of having gauntlets, at the end of his left arm was the fore mentioned shield that stopped Rider's attack, and on his right was a small cannon with a fore-arm blade attached.

"Don't worry! I have an armor to defeat every single one of you. Your's happens to be the Onyx Dragon Armor. Face it. You've lost, but don't worry, so will your comrades.", declared Jin in a harsh voice, not letting up as he pointed his arm cannon at Rider, who had not recovered yet. "Every single one of you _WILL _pay!", raged Jin as he took aim at Rider's head.

Black magic energy quickly gathered into the barrel of Jin's cannon, and with a smile, he released a blast of slicing black wind, but was shocked when a wall of black mist appeared to make the attack useless. To Jin's dismay, the swirling blast of slicing wind blades passes right through Rider, and carves up the earth behind Rider instead.

"You destroyed our guild hall...We'll see who makes who pay...", said a young man's voice in an unforgiving tone from beneath his helm.

Jin deactivated his armor, and returned to his normal clothing. He turned around to see Reaper, who is the Horsemen clad in dark grey splint mail, behind him; along with, two of the other Horsemen of Hell surrounding him. To the left, the horsemen Shiva clad in female's, frost blue splint-mail, and to the right, the horsemen named Ghost, who wore black, light plate-mail wearing an armored demon's mask for a helm.

Jin looked around, and smiled with a fierce look as his enemies began to close in on him, saying," You bastards hurt my brother and sister, and I won't forgive you for this. You've just earned a fight against one of my top five!"

A sudden shockwave of magic power explodes outward from Jin, and forces the Four Horsemen to back off. Silver magic energy begins to pour from Jin's body, and suddenly a sphere of bright blue and silver energy envelops around him.

From inside the sphere of swirling energy, Jin's voice rings out, "Silver Dragon Secret Art: Silver Dragon Requip! Armor of the Sapphire Dragon!"

The Four Horsemen could only wait to see what kind of opponent awaited them inside the sphere...

* * *

**I know, I know. Short chapter, but this is a big fight, and I wanted to split it in two so I could update quicker. But hey! Six Chapters in a week! That's not too bad. Thanks for all your support, and remember, R&R.**


	7. Sapphire Dragon

**Hey everyone! Hope your enjoying the story so far! Haven't got many reviews...actually only one from a guest...so I'm not sure how your liking it, but anyways, enough of that! On with the story...**

* * *

"Jayce...", whispered Tighe to Jayce, who looked over to Tighe, signaling that Jayce had heard him. "Dude...We can't let Jin fight them alone. We have to help!", Tighe continued to say in a low voice.

"I know! But how?!", questioned Jayce to Tighe in question to his friends statement.

Tighe thought about it for a second, and came to the realization that Nocturne was only a projection. So, if they could stall the Horsemen beside him, they would be able to get to the clearing outside the guild, and aid Jin.

"Melanie...", started Jayce to Melanie, who responded with a worried glance as she held Sheeba in her arms. "Melanie, I know it's tough to act right now, but I need you to get Ren and Sheeba outside as soon as we make our move."

"But what about you guys?!", replied Melanie with worry in her voice. "I can fight too! Don't leave me out of this!", she continued as small tears began to well up in her eyes.

Tighe shook his head, and then smiled saying, "Don't worry 'bout us! We can handle ourselves, but Ren and Sheeba really need your help. Get them out front, and wait for Lydia. She should be here soon."

"Ok...I understand. You're right! We need Ren and Sheeba's strength too, if we're going to win this fight.", replied Melanie, gaining some confidence as she began to struggle to carry both Ren and Sheeba out the front entrance.

As Melanie exited the building, Tighe sighed in relief, saying, "Whew! Glad we got her outta here. There's no way she could fight after seeing her friends all beat up like that. But as for me! These guys have really pissed me off, and now I'm ready to whoop some ass!"

"Yeah, you're right, and we need to bring Jin back to reality. He's the leader of the team, and we need his strength,", added Jayce as he appeared to doing something with his staff.

"So, you ready to leave that guy here, and go help Jin, my friend?", asked Tighe to Jayce, who's staff was now glowing a blueish-white color.

"Way ahead of you!", shouted Jayce in reply, thrusting his wooden staff forward.

This seems to attract the attention of Death, and Nocturne, but it is too late for them to do anything. Surprisingly, Nocturne and Death don't even budge as Jayce lunges forward at them.

A white magic circle appears at the end of Jayce's staff, and with a fierce look on his face, Jayce shouts, "Guardian Circle! Sixty-Third Tier Guardian Barrier!"

A large white magic circle appears beneath Nocturne and Death, and instantly a large, cylindrical barrier appears around them; thus, trapping them inside. Tighe and Jayce quickly make a break for the holes in the wall, and out to aid their friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jin had all ready begun to fight the four horsemen in his third strongest Dragon Armor, which is his Sapphire Dragon Armor. His armor was made purely of sapphire colored crystals, and the design was unlike any other type of armor seen before. The helm was opened in the front only enough to reveal Jin's dark brown eyes and some of his bangs, and his shoulder pads stretched two feet out from his shoulders. Overall the armor had a jagged design, but the thing that stuck out most of all was the six dozen, sword-like spikes of various sizes that protrude outward from his forearms, shoulder pads, and back.

Rider was the first to attack Jin, charging at him with his stallion made of crimson magic energy, but Jin quickly side-stepped to the side of Rider that he didn't have his lance on. Jin had no time to breath when he felt a large spike of magic power behind him, and turned to see the female horsemen of hell about to release an attack.

"Die!", exclaimed Shiva as a frost blue magic circle appeared in front of her outstretched palms. "Ice Djinn's Snow Bullet Barrage!"

Multiple magic infused snow balls shoot from Shiva's hands, and hit Jin with tremendous force on contact. Jin tries to move, but notices the snow bullets that hit him have started to freeze, and he can no longer move his legs.

"That's IIIITTTTTT!", screamed Jin as he quickly looked around himself to notice that Rider and Ghost are coming at him with a dual attack.

"Go, my Sapphire Swords! Cleave them to pieces!", shouts Jin while grabbing two of the spikes in his armor, and releasing all the other spikes from his armor. "Sapphire Dragon Secret Art: Flying Sapphire Swords!", shouted Jin as the swords in his hands; along with, the seventy other floating spikes, instantly transform into magic swords with sapphire crystal blades.

As Rider and Ghost are about to hit Jin from both the ground and air, the seventy magic swords hit them at blinding speeds, carving them both up. Ghost falls to the ground with a loud thud, and Rider is dismounted from his stallion, which explodes once again. Jin looks at them confidently, but that confidence sinks when both of the Horsemen of Hell stand once again.

"Damn! I know I hit you guys! Why don't you stay down?!", shouted Jin in question, but notices Reaper standing where he started with his palm outstretched, and emitting a dark aura once again.

"You just keep falling into the same trap, you imbecile!", started Reaper in a harsh tone, his voice echoing from his closed helm. "For one, this isn't just regular armor we all wear. They all have magical enhancements for weight and defense, but the thing you just keep forgetting is my ethereal magic. At any time I can turn a person or an object transparent, allowing them to be unharmed from any attack. Or, as you can see...I can also render any attack useless like yours just was.", continued Reaper as he started to laugh to himself.

Reaper didn't get reaction he wanted though because Jin could only smile at Reaper's remarks. "What's so funny?! I didn't realize I said something funny, but then again, that idiot from earlier smiled a lot, and look what shape he's in for it.", stated Reaper to Jin, his laughter quickly returning to a harsh tone as soon as he noticed Jin was smiling.

"Try to provoke me all you want...that's not going to work anymore. You've just revealed to me that I've won the fight.", stated Jin in confidence to Reaper, who was getting angrier and angrier by the moment.

"How is that, you imbecile? In case you haven't noticed. It's four of us against one, and I can st-argh!", started Reaper in reply to Jin's taunt, but before he could finish his sentence, a large tree root sprouted from the ground, and flung back into the guild.

Reaper crashed through the guild's back wall, making another large hole in the guild, and Jin turned around to see Tighe and Jayce running towards him.

"Now it's definitely over! You hear me, you bastards!", exclaimed Jin as he turned to his other three adversaries, but was not ready when he saw Shiva and Ghost launching another assault on him.

"Shinobi Magic: Exploding Shuriken Storm!", shouted Ghost, revealing his raspy, cryptic voice for the first time as he releases a barrage of flaming shurikens from a black magic circle.

"Ice Djinn's Winter Slicer!", shouted Shiva as dozens of serrated, ice shards from two magic circles, one appearing from each of her hands.

"Guardian Circle: Reflector Barrier!", shouts Jayce as he and Tighe make it to Jin right before the attack is about to hit.

A small, square, grey barrier appears around the three wizards, and as soon as Shiva's and Ghost's attacks collide with the barrier, they are absorbed by the barrier. Identical magic circles to Ghost's and Shiva's appear where they hit, and send the exact same attack back at the two dark wizards. Shiva and Ghost quickly dodge, and are forced to back up to regroup with Rider, who is waiting for Jayce's barrier to fall.

"Nice one, Jayce!", exclaimed Tighe with a smile as he patted Jayce on the back.

"Yeah...(pant)...Y-Yeah, it was good, but those...last two...barriers really took it out of me.", responded Jayce in between gasps for air as he tried to catch his breath. "Jin are you ok because I'm pretty much out of magic power, and I don't even know if I can cast another barrier.", continued Jayce as he balanced on his staff, and was desperately trying to keep his barrier up until they were ready.

"I'm ready...and I'm sorry guys for letting my anger get the best of me.", started Jin to his fellow guild mates, who both just smiled back at him.

"Don't worry 'bout it, man! We're good!", reassured Tighe to Jin, giving him a thumbs up. "Anyways, this isn't just for you, Jin. These guys hurt my family too! From the time you three joined, you became my family, and now...as a family...WE'RE GONNA KICK ASS TOGETHER!", shouted Tighe, losing his usual relaxed attitude, and taking a more serious expression as dozens of plants and vines began to grow from the seeds in his hands.

"Sounds good...my friend.", replied Jin with a cool tone to Tighe, who nodded, and Jin turned and stood back to back with the other two wizards. "Let's teach these guys what Copper Wyvern is all about!", shouted Jin as his dozens of sapphire blades gathered around them.

"All right, guys...This is all I got..", said Jayce as his barrier fell, allowing Jin and Tighe to charge at their enemies. "Go get 'em guys...", stated Jayce as he fell to one knee in exhaustion, but didn't lower his guard, and kept watching his enemies.

Rider was the first enemy to attack, using his Stallion Blitz to hit both Jin and Tighe several times apiece. Both wizards grimaced in pain, but took the hit in order to set up Rider.

"Take this, you bastard!", shouted Tighe as he landed with a roll, and put his hand forward. "Now you're really gonna be stuck! Plant Magic: Black Rose Ensnare!", proclaimed Tighe as a green magic circle appeared underneath Rider, who was standing where he hit Jin and Tighe.

Dozens of black vines with dark colored roses and hundreds of poison tipped thorns on them blast upward from underneath Rider, who has no chance to escape. Rider tries to make a move, but the vines are too quick, and ensnare him and his magic stallion.

"Ha! You're poison will never get to me! My armor is the strongest out of all of the Horsemen!", proclaimed Rider with confidence echoing from his helm.

Tighe only smiled as he tightened the vines on Rider, causing him to grunt in pain, and cooly responded while shrugging his shoulders, "Who cares about the poison? That's not what that attack was for!"

"What?!", replied Rider in question, but quickly turned his head to see Jin; along with, his six dozen magic swords, sprinting right at him.

"I don't think so!" shouts Shiva in a fierce tone as she and Ghost charge at the two Copper Wyvern wizards. "Ice Djinn's Sn-", starts Shiva as she prepares to attack, but both Ghost and herself are forced to back off when Jin sends fifty of his blades at them.

"You're not getting through!", shouts Jin to Ghost and Shiva as he watches them begin to engage his flying swords.

Jin leaps into the air to strike Rider, crossing his, now glowing, twin sapphire swords ,and forming them into one larger blade that is glowing with sapphire colored magic energy. As he does so, his remaining magic swords gather into his one blade as well, increasing it's size until the sword is nearly seven feet long.

"IT"S OOVVVERRR! SAPPHIRE DRAGON SECRET ART: CRESCENT BREAKER!", declares Jin, his blade flowing with magic energy, as he lands a few feet away from the helpless Rider, and swings his sword directly at him.

Jin's blade unleashes a body sized, sapphire colored, crescent-shaped blast of magic energy from his sword, and the attack carves up the earth as it makes it's way towards Rider, who is now struggling to break free from Tighe's vines.

"One down, five to go, baby!", exclaims Tighe in victory as he puts his fist forward.

Jin smiles with confidence, while panting from exhaustion, and wiping sweat from his forehead. He hated to admit it, but these dark wizards were greatly skilled, and at the rate they were going, they were going to be the one's to lose! Where is Lydia, Jin thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted when Reaper's voice rang out from behind them.

"Dark Djinn's Ethereal Cloak: Object!", shouts Reaper's voice just before Jin's attack makes contact with Rider, and Jin grimaces in annoyance because he knows what is coming next.

Jin's Crescent Breaker attack becomes transparent just in the niche of time to save the defenseless Rider by passing right through him. The blade beam of sapphire colored energy carves away the earth until exploding upon impact into the trees, and clears away all of the trees separating the guild from the run down village.

"Damn him!", cursed Jin as he looks towards Reaper, who is standing to his feet as he clears away debree from himself. "That bastard keeps stopping my attack! We have to take him out first, Tighe!", orders Jin to Tighe, who begins to conjure more magic seeds.

"No you won't! You'll never harm my brother!", shrieked an enraged Shiva as she managed to break through Jin's blades. "Take this! Ice Djinn's Snow Bullet Barrage!"", shouted Shiva as she unleashed her attack upon both Tighe and Jin; thus, forcing them to back off.

Jayce had regained some of his stamina, and joins Jin and Tighe as both groups of wizards regroup for another skirmish, but someone's clapping stops all of them.

"That will be enough! I think I've seen enough fighting!", exclaimed Nocturne's projection as he and Death made their way out of the guild and into the clearing. "I suggest you Copper Wyvern Wizards leave, or I will have no choice, but to unleash my friend, Death, here upon you. And believe me, nobody wants that.", stated Nocturne in a wicked tone as he looked at the Copper Wyvern guild members, and motioned to the ever still Death, who had barely made a visible move since they revealed themselves.

"Bull shit!" shouted Jin as he readied his swords, and pointed them at Death and Nocturne's projection. "If he's your best, then I'll just end this by taking him out now!", continued Jin with fury in his voice as he took off to attack Death, his remaining swords behind him.

As Jin approached, Nocturne frowned and patted Death on his shoulder, sighing while saying, "Well it's a shame, but you'll just have to take away another talented wizard from this world...Kill him Death..."

"Yes sir.", stated Death, revealing his cold, lifeless voice from beneath his helm as he stepped forward only a few feet.

As Jin rushed towards Death, who was gathering black energy into the palm of his outstretched hand, he noticed that the other Horsemen of Hell were clearing away from him, but he had to focus on Death. Jin began to gather all of his swords into his scimitar like sword that he is wielding now, and the sword begins to burst with power and magic energy, releasing a bright blue aura.

"I'll just take you out first!", shouts Jin as he prepares to unleash another Crescent Breaker attack, but he is too late to make the first move.

Death unleashes a wave of purple and black smog from a dark purple magic circle in front of him, and it speeds directly towards Jin, killing all the grass in it's path.

Jin notices the deadly spell heading straight towards him and thinks to himself, "(Damn! Got to act fast if I wanna survive this!)"

Jin quickly separated all of his swords back into their original forms, and they rapidly start to fly around him an a dome shaped torrent of wind and swords. Jin manages to divert the deadly smog away from him at the cost of some of his swords, but now Jayce and Tighe are in the smog's path. Both wizards narrowly dodge the attack, and roll to safety, but watch in horror as the smog wave kills all of the trees and plant life in the forest behind them.

Jin sighs in relief when he sees that his friends are safe, and doesn't even realize he has left himself completely wide open.

Tighe is the only one who sees Deaths attack, and screams in fear, "Jin! Look out! He's right behind you!"

Jin turns around, readying his magic swords, but it is too late, and he is caught off guard when Death plants his palms firmly on Jin's torso.

"You are a great wizard I am sad to see you disappear from this world.", starts Death, a slight amount of melancholy in his voice.

"What?...I can't...move...", says Jin with desperation in his voice as he struggles to move his body.

"JIIIINNNNN! NOOOO!", shouts Jayce as he watches dark magic energy beginning to gather in the palms of Death's hands.

Tighe jerks Jayce's shoulder, and they both rush to save their friend.

"Goodbye, wizard who's name I do not know...", said Death with a cold tone as he turned his palms sideways on Jin's torso. "Corruption Magic: Curse Seal #77 of the Black Book, Vanish!", shouted Death in a raised voice as a dark purple magic circle appeared on Jin's chest.

Death quickly removed his hands from Jin, and backed off to avoid a vine attack from Tighe. Jin could instantly move again as soon as Death released his grasp, and turned to Tighe and Jayce with a blank expression as they finally reached him.

"Jin?...", said Tighe with a look of pure distress on his face.

"AAAAAARRRRRGRHHRGG!", shrieked Jin in crippling pain as he gripped his head and fell to the ground writhing in agony.

Tighe and Jayce instantly fell to their knees in worry as Jin began to convulse, and spit up blood. Jin couldn't believe how much pain he was in. Every nerve felt like it was on fire, and it was if his very soul was being devoured from within himself. Then, Jin began to feel extremely weak, and felt as if the life was being slowly drained away from his body until he finally fell unconscious in a fit of violent shakes.

"No! Jin! Help me, Jayce!", screamed Tighe in worry as he and Jayce grabbed ahold of Jin to make sure he was alive. They were slightly relieved when they found out he was still breathing, but it was very shallow, and he seemed to be fighting for every breath.

Jayce felt Jin's ghostly white skin to find that he was becoming cold, and looked up to Death, trying to keep tears of rage from forming in his eyes.

"W-What did you do to him?", questioned Jayce with sorrowful rage in his voice. "TELL ME!", he demanded while gritting his teeth.

Even though he and Tighe had only just met Jin, Ren, and Sheeba, and they were only members of the guild for a few days, they were now their family. They had both lost people before, and couldn't deal with the thought of losing someone else.

"I took his magic away with a curse. He will never use magic again.", stated Death in a cold voice as he started stepping towards the defenseless wizards. "And now, I shall do the same to you two. You will all die here, helpless to do a thing.", he continued as dark purple magic energy began to form in his palms.

"No! I don't think so!", shouted Tighe, who had plenty of magic left, but didn't know how he was going to hold off all of these wizards for them to make an escape."(We have to get help for Jin or he could...)", he thought, but then something caught his eye, and he couldn't help but smile slightly at it.

"What's so funny kid?", demanded Death, a slight amount of annoyance in his voice.

Death didn't even get an answer when he heard the honk of a magic mobile's horn. Death begins to turn around, but it was too late, and he grunts in pain when he is side swiped by a hummer-like magic mobile. Death goes flying backwards, head over heel, into the guild, once again creating another hole in the Night Mare guild, but this time the guild began to creak from instability. All of a sudden, the guild splinters from the stress, and the back side of the guild gives away, and crashes down on the people inside.

The doors of the magic mobile swing open, and Lydia is in the driver's seat with Melanie, Ren, and Sheeba in the back.

"C'mon! We don't have all day!", shouted Lydia when she noticed the other Horsemen starting to move towards them.

Tighe and Jayce quickly got in the magic mobile while carrying the unconscious Jin. As soon as they were in, they slammed the doors, and Lydia whipped the mobile in reverse, knocking over the approaching horsemen.

The Copper Wizards speed off, making a clean escape, but at what cost. Inside the magic mobile, Melanie can't hide her worry, and begins to tear up as she looks over Jin, Ren, and Sheeba, who are all unconscious, but the pain of their injuries is still visible on their faces. Even Tighe and Jayce, who are usually always calm and always have a positive attitude are looking down at the floor in anguish.

Surprisingly, the pessimist of the group is the one to speak up first, and with a serious tone, Lydia shouts, "Oh, c'mon, you three! We will get through this, and we will save Jin, Ren, and Sheeba. Remember! Even though they are down, we still have a job to complete! With or without them! The Master is trusting us, and we can't give up now!"

Melanie couldn't even take her eyes of Jin and Ren when she replied in a solemn tone, "But how...How are we gonna win against that kind of evil without our two strongest wizards..."

The group exited to the run down village in a hurry, and headed towards Caesar City, which could be seen in the distance, but they had no idea what kind of information they had left behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Night Mare Guild, the real Master Nocturne was standing before his five Horsemen of Hell, who were readily awaiting his orders.

"Shall I pursue them, my lord?", asked Rider as he stepped forward.

Nocturne, who was looking towards the direction the Copper Wyvern wizards had fled, simply waved his hand at Rider, who quickly stepped back in line.

"No...We don't have time to.", stated Nocturne in his wicked voice as he read a job request flyer. "We need to hurry our plans before we have anymore _interruptions. _The Dark Lord will rise again...I will see that Tybolg lives again!", continued Nocturne as he and his Horsemen turned to walk back towards their guild.

As they did, Nocturne dropped the job request, and as it flew into the wind, the words could barely be seen on it. The request read: "S-Class Request- Prevent the Black Wings of Death from Rising Again"...

* * *

**Well there you have it! It's not looking good for the heroes right now, but I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time, and remember Read & Review**


End file.
